Wrap Your Love Around Me
by thedeathoftheauthor
Summary: The story of how one night changed their friendship into something much more. Brittana love  with a side of Kum  Planning on being a longer fic. T for now. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Santana drove to Brittany's house—carefully, as her mother warned her. Normally, Santana could make it to Brit's house in four minutes tops, but because of all the snow, it was taking a lot longer. Santana was getting impatient. This was their first snow day in all their three years of high school, and she had plans to make it memorable.

"Brit?" Santana called up to her friend. Letting herself in, Santana knew where Brittany would be on a day like this.

"I'm in the fort, San!" Brittany replied.

_Of course she is_, Santana thought to herself.

Whenever it snowed or stormed or really any precipitation happened, Brittany built a fort for her and her best friend. She constantly tried to outdo her previous forts-adding height or length, setting up multiple entrances, and decorating. Stopping in the kitchen first, Santana sat down her things and then headed to the living room fort.

_She went with the quilts this time. Good choice_. The thicker material, the darker the interior.

Santana crawled into the fort to see Brittany set up with pillows and blankets. It looked as close to the Perkin's tent in Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire as humanly—or should she say, muggle-ly—possible. To the right, Brittany had set up her old radio with a bunch of CDs strewn about. To the left, snacks galore. It's as if Brittany forgot that she was a mere twenty feet from the kitchen. She had bought magazines and laid out all sorts of art supplies. It looked like Brittany had plans too.

Santana joined Brittany under her blanket, snuggling up to her best friend.

"Great fort, B. I see you've brought reinforcements," Santana said, gesturing to all the food.

"Of course! I remembered how last fort we kept arguing over who would get up and get snacks. So, I decided to save us the trouble."

"Good thinking. What are you wanting to do today?" Santana asked.

"I really want to go play in the snow." Brittany looked over at Santana hoping she wouldn't put up a fight.

"That sounds like a capital idea, Brit!" Santana smirked.

"Great! Okay, so let's get into snow gear. I don't want you complaining about wet jeans like last time."

Santana rolled her eyes and followed Brittany out of the fort and up to her room.

"Oh, San, you are going to look so hot in these snow pants I picked out for you," Brittany giggled and Santana rolled her eyes once again.

For some reason hearing Brittany calling her hot, even as joke, made her heart jump. However, Santana wouldn't have made the connection herself, and even if she had, she wouldn't say anything about it.

Brittany was adorably excited trying to put on all of her layers as fast as possible. Of course, she got a little tangled and confused, but Santana stepped in to help her whenever she got flustered.

Once Brittany was taken care of Santana finished getting dressed, feeling outrageously bloated.

"Alright Brit, I'm ready to go. I feel ridiculous, but prepared."

Grabbing their sled, they walked down the block to the neighborhood park.

Kids flooded the park, frustrating the hell out of Santana.

"Move it or lose it, kid!" Santana yelled nearly knocking a bunch of seven year olds to the ground like bowling pins.

Brittany laughed as her arms gripped tighter around Santana's body.

"San, you're actually going to hit someone if you keep this up."

"That's the plan," Santana stated, winking at the girl.

Trudging back up the hill, Brittany spoke, "Alright, my turn to steer. No casualties today. Thank you very much."

Relinquishing her power, Santana handed over the sled. Brittany smiled back at her friend and hopped on.

"S! Get on!"

"Okay, jeez! Let me get situated!" Santana said.

Santana climbed on the back of the sled, wrapping each of her legs around the outside mimicking her friend's.

"What are you waiting for, B? It's all clear. Let's do this!" Santana sounded excited.

"I'm waiting for you to put your arms around me and hold tight!" Brittany replied innocently enough.

Never one to hesitate when it came to Brittany, Santana felt her heart jump again. She slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, unsure of where to put them.

"Like this, silly!" Brittany took Santana's arms in her arms and pulled them together.

Even though there was what seemed like hundreds of layers of clothing between them, Santana felt like she had never been this close. Every part of Santana's body clenched against Brittany as she buried her cold red nose into her friend's flowing blonde hair.

"Ready."

Brittany pushed off and down they flew. They both were hooting and laughing the whole way down until…

"Brit! Tree!" Santana screamed.

Brittany swerved the sled missing the tree by an inch. They ended up toppled over as the sled slipped further and further away from them. Brittany had somehow ended up on top of Santana, losing her gloves and hat in the process. Laughing hysterically, neither of the girls made it a point to switch the position they were in. As the laughter died down, Brittany locked eyes with her best friend and quickly pecked her on a bit of skin exposed on her neck.

"That was fun!" Brittany exclaimed, slowly picking herself up off of Santana.

"You almost got us killed! No more for you, Brit!" Santana said placing her hand on her exposed skin that now felt warm. It was a friendly peck. They do that all the time. It's what friends do. Still, Santana could help thinking about locking eyes with Brittany. _They're so blue_, she thought…especially juxtaposed to this winter wonderland.

"Race ya!" Brittany yelled, trying to sprint up the hill.

They slid down a couple more times. Santana made a few more enemies, while Brittany made some friends. Eventually the pair grew extremely tired and trudged back to the house.

Opening the door, Santana remarked, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate for us. Brit, go get out of those clothes and into something warm. Okay?"

Brittany walked upstairs to do so. _Santana makes the best hot chocolate. I better get out of these clothes quick!_ Brittany thought to herself.

Santana stripped of her snow clothes and laid them aside. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt underneath so there was no changing to be done. With water boiling, she grabbed the bag she threw in the kitchen when she first walked in. Inside, were stacks of movies, party hats, and Brittany's favorite board game, Guess Who.

Santana laid these things out on the countertop so when Brittany came back she could see them all at once. As she swung around to place their hot chocolates carefully on the counter, she saw Brittany standing in a t-shirt and her underwear with the biggest smile on her face.

"Brit, it looks like you forgot pants."

"I smelled you pouring the hot chocolate and had to race down as soon as possible!" Brittany replied. Santana was not sure how she could smell her pour hot chocolate, but shrugged it off.

"So, you like?" Santana said glancing at the counter.

"Duh! That's like my favorite game ever. Oooh! Look! Party hats!" She put one on her head, trying to do the same to Santana. At first resistant, Santana finally gave in to erase the pout on the half-naked blonde's face.

"Let's take this all in the fort!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Wait, let me get you some whipped cream," Santana said.

"Just bring it." Brittany walked away. Santana found herself watching her. Brittany was wearing her favorite pair of underwear the ones with cartoon ducks all over them, Santana noted. Can in hand, she carried what she could into the fort.

Brittany had already donned all of her stuffed animals with party hats and laid out the game by the time Santana slipped under the quilts.

Uncapping the whipped cream, Brittany squired some into her drink and then her mouth. She gestured to her friend with a mouth full as if to say, "Want some?" Santana held out her mug and then opened her mouth. Brittany went a little crazy, getting the whipped cream all over Santana's face.

"Brit! Watch it!" She exclaimed, wiping away the cream with her fingers.

Brittany just laughed and on instinct took Santana's hand and sucked off the whipped cream. She looked at Santana to see her reaction.

"Hey! I was going to do that!" Santana stated, though in the back of her mind…that was a better alternative.

"Game time." Brittany brushed by the remark.

Brittany and Santana did not play Guess Who the way people regularly played it. Instead, they got a little more creative and-at least on Santana's part-a little more offensive. They rarely ended up guessing the right person, but ended the games based on uncontrollable laughter instead.

They were getting close to the end…

"Does he look like he has a secret shoe fetish?" The blonde asked.

"Nope. Does he or she look constipated?"

"Ew, San. But, uh, yeah. I could see that. Does yours look like he has four cats?"

"Three or four, I'd say. Does yours look like a little bitch?" Santana strung the sentences together quickly.

Brittany doubled over in a fit of laughter. Santana decided to come over to Brittany's side and snuggle up again.

"Oh wow Brit, you weren't even close."

"Whatever, it's not like we keep score."

Brittany laughed again and looked down at her friend resting her head on her shoulder.

_This is nice_, Brittany thought to herself.

They spent the next couple of hours playing around, braiding each other's hair, and talking about school and whatever else was on their minds. They were supposed to have Cheerio practice today, but the school called to cancelled much to Coach Sylvester's dismay. Luckily, this snow day fell on a Friday making it a three-day weekend. The girls planned on spending the whole long weekend together.

They talked about Glee Club and how Santana got into another argument with Rachel, or "man-hands," as Santana affectionately named her. Brittany didn't understand why Santana wasn't as cute and charming around other people like she was around Brittany, but either way, no one could ever say Santana wasn't passionate.

A lot of the time Santana's screaming and yelling made Brittany laugh especially when it was in Spanish. She guessed it was probably because Santana had never and would never yell at her. Maybe being on the other side of a Santana bitch fest would make her feel differently…that would never happen. Santana constantly stood up for Brittany. No matter what. Similarly, Brittany would always be there for Santana. Neither of them had to say it out loud. It was just how they worked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Santana sighed, "Brit, let's make dinner."

"Sure," Brittany said, "Hey? You're sleeping over, right?"

"You know I am," Santana said with a wink.

"Can we sleep in the fort tonight?" She pleaded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Santana replied.

Santana and Brittany cooked their dinner, sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence. They could hear the movie menu screen's music loop from inside their fort. Brittany stared out the window.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Santana asked, trying to get the blonde's eyes back to hers.

"After dinner, let's go on a walk," she responded.

"Aww, B, I don't want to put all that shit back on."

"You won't have to. Let's just go in whatever, and if you get cold we can just hold onto each other."

"Alright. But the second my toes freeze, I'm done."

"Deal," Brittany said with a wink.

After the dishes were done, the girls put on regular clothing, adding hats, gloves, and scarves to the mix. Stepping outside, Brittany put her hand in Santana's. She looked over and smiled at the brunette, eliciting the same expression from her friend.

The night was beautiful. Snow covered the neighborhood streets. It was only nine o'clock, and yet everything was so silent and still. The sky twinkled as the snow muffled any noise. Santana watched Brittany—how she gazed in wonderment about everything around her. She moved delicately as to not disturb the white blanket covering the street below.

_She's beautiful._ Santana thought to herself. She caught Brittany's gaze and smiled.

"Dance with me," Brittany said quietly.

Santana lifted the corner of her mouth to smile at Brittany. Without a word, Santana grabbed Brittany's outstretched hand.

They danced and laughed. As Santana twirled Brittany, a light snow began to fall. Brittany pulled Santana in close. They now had their hands wrapped around each other's waists and were staring into each other's eyes. Smiling, Brittany leaned in a kissed Santana on her partially opened lips. Her lean was slow and deliberate. Santana watched Brittany close her eyes as their lips touched. Brittany's bottom lip filled the gap between Santana's upper and bottom lip. Brittany pulled away slowly.

Santana watched as the girl opened her eyes to stare at her once again. Santana's heart pounded hard. She was sure Brittany could feel it. That wasn't a friendly kiss. It was sweet and kind of picture perfect considering their environment. Santana had never felt her heart beat so intensely with any other kiss—and she had kissed _a lot_ of people.

"What was that for?" Santana asked, taking one hand off of Brittany's waist and placing her fingers gently on her lips.

"I don't know. Just felt right. I think these snowflakes are aphrodesismacks."

"You mean aphrodisiacs?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

Brittany turned around and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her down the hill and back towards their house. Arm in arm, the girls danced home as if that kiss hadn't changed a thing.

However, Santana couldn't stop thinking about it. Yeah, her and Brittany were super hot and it only made sense that sooner or later—drunk or sober—it would eventually have happened. But, that was just too romantic of a situation for how she thought it would have gone down. Santana tried to put it out of her head, and followed Brittany home.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The door slammed behind Santana. She stripped off her snow apparel before she stepping into the Pierce's home as not to get snow everywhere.

"Fuck it's cold!" Santana exclaimed.

"Just come get under the covers." Brittany called from the fort.

Climbing back into the fort, Santana entangled her cold limbs with Brittany's.

"I'm beat, S. That snow stuff wore me out."

"Me too, B. Let's just talk until we fall asleep."

Santana laid on her back with one arm behind her head and the other on her stomach. Brittany rolled over onto her stomach, laying her chin in her hands. She faced Santana.

_She's so adorable when she's tired_, Brittany thought.

Laughing, Santana elongated her first question, "What, B? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. You're just super cute." Brittany shrugged.

"Alright. I'll take that," Santana paused. She looked at Brittany, blushed, and started giggling again, "Brit, you're still staring!"

Brittany glanced and the floor below her and then back up to meet Santana's eyes.

"…I just kind of want to kiss you again is all," Brittany said, "You're lips are so soft and made mine all warm out in the cold. Actually, kissing you made my whole body warm up…"

Santana didn't know what to say. She wanted to kiss her again. She knew that. Her body knew that. Somehow the words wouldn't come out. She just looked at Brittany longingly, removing her hand from her stomach and lightly grazing Brittany's forearm.

Slowly, Brittany shifted her body. Her forearm dropped to bear her weight as she slid her other arm across Santana's body, dropping her palm onto the floor beside her. She pushed her weight up, positioning herself above Santana.

Closing her eyes, Brittany leaned in to place a light kiss on her friend's lips. Their lips pulled apart slowly. Santana let out a small moan, like audible air. Brittany looked down at her girl beneath her. Her eyes were still closed as if she was waiting for Brittany to kiss her again.

Brittany bent down again but stayed longer. Her kiss was slow and deliberate. Santana's hands now found their way onto the girl above her. She placed one hand on Brittany's lower back while the other's fingers slid into Brittany's long blonde hair. Brittany felt the fingers lightly tug on her hair. These movements made Brittany deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing Santana's tentative tongue to finally meet hers. Both girls were lost in the kiss. It was like they had been doing it for years. Nothing about it felt forced or sloppy. It felt assured and passionate. They continued on at the same slow speed really memorizing everything about the moment. Their fingertips browsed each other's skin, occasionally eliciting a few moans.

Gradually, Brittany pulled away. She inched down and put her head on Santana's chest. Both she and Santana could feel her heart beating a mile a minute, but neither of them said anything. Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana's heart beating for her.

Brittany then spoke in a hushed tone, "…are you okay?"

Santana sat up just a bit but enough to make Brittany remove her head from her chest.

"Yeah…I'm fine Brit," Santana said in a reassuring voice. She meant these words. "…do you want any water? I'm going to go get some for myself."

"Please," Brittany responded.

Santana slowly crept out of the fort. The thoughts hit her as soon as Brittany couldn't see her face. _Did that really just happen?_ She began as her eyes widened in disbelief. _I just made out with my best friend. Holy shit. _It's not like kissing girls was new to Santana. She did it occasionally at parties to get boy's attention…but nothing like that. She was sure Brittany had the same experiences she did. There's no way Brittany kisses guys or girls like that. They talk about their exploits all the time. Neither of them had ever mentioned anything other than quick and dirty.

_Fuck. Should I call someone? Who would I call? Brittany is the person I'd talk to about this. God! No, you're not going to call anyone. Maybe I just dreamt that. Am I dreaming? _In the dark, Santana bumped into the corner of the countertop. _Ow. Definitely not dreaming…Okay, got the water. Now back to Brittany. Brittany. My best friend I just kissed. Is she going to say something? Should I say something? _Santana's nerves were getting the best of her. This rarely happened to the self-proclaimed bitch. _Stop freaking out. Keep it together. Such a pussy. Calm down._

Santana took deep breath before entering the fort.

"Here's your water."

"Thanks, San." Brittany took the water from her and put it aside without taking a sip. She then flipped over the covers, allowing Santana to slip under.

Santana got under the covers and made it a point not to brush up against her friend. She wasn't uncomfortable, still just a little nervous. _Stop. She's going to think you're uncomfortable next to her. Don't act so weird. You're going to upset her. Say something._

"Good night, Brit-Brit," She forced the words out, sounding reasonably sincere.

"Night, San."

Santana rolled onto her side; her eyes still wide open though she stared at nothing. Brittany slowly turned on her side already half asleep. Santana felt very aware of what the other girl was doing. She nervously waited to see if Brittany would touch her. Santana sensed Brittany inch closer. Brittany's body soon matched Santana's. She felt Brittany's breath on her neck. Brittany's arm found its way around her. She didn't fight it. Santana sunk into her friend. Her eyes felt heavy all of a sudden. They closed. As she drifted into a deep sleep, in the crook of her neck, she felt Brittany smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Hello, my fellow Brittana-shippers and Glee-lovers alike! This is my first fic. I probably should have mentioned that in the first chapter, but oh well! I'd like to just say thanks for liking and reviewing. Keep on doing it, if you feel the urge. Don't fight the impulse!**_

_**I know in our time of sadness (i.e. Glee hiatus,) we turn to more creative outlets (i.e. FanFic, etc.). So, I hope I can provide some sort of comfort. I LOVE the Brittana storyline…I'm sure I'd love anything with Naya Rivera, but that's beside the point. I wanted to write the first couple of chapters based off of my actual experience. Yes, even the word aphrodesismack was taken from that night. I hold Brittana so close to my heart because they parallel my first relationship so much it's crazy. I'm so incredibly happy that we get to watch them develop each and every episode!**_

_**Anyway, enough about that…here you go!**_

"Morning, Brit." Santana groggily stepped into the kitchen, wiping away the sleep in her eyes. "When did you wake up?" She looked at the clock. It read 11:00AM.

"Like an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. So, I thought I'd make breakfast instead!" Brittany looked excited, "I tried to make them into fun shapes," She paused, "I don't think it worked. Just pretend, okay?"

Santana looked at the stack—or, really, lack of stack—of pancakes before her. Each one contorted and arranged haphazardly. Santana didn't care. She'd still eat them.

"They look great, B. Thanks," She replied, forcing a smile despite her attitude about the mornings.

"Go sit down. I'm almost done with the last one. It's a puppy. You see it?"

Amused, Santana responded, "Yeah, Brit. I see it."

"I'll bring you food. Want anything to drink?"

"Umm. Do you have orange juice?"

"We do!"

Santana moved to get it, but Brittany interjected.

"San, sit down. I'll get you everything you need."

Santana wondered why the girl was being so sweet, but decided against asking. She slumped herself into a chair and watched the blonde try and flip the last pancake onto the plate. Missing the plate by a couple of inches, Brittany shot Santana a look as if to say, "Hope you didn't see that…"

"I'll still eat it," Santana remarked with a smile; this time unforced.

Brittany set out the drinks, brought plates, napkins, and silverware over, and finally the plate of food. As she set down the food, Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

Santana didn't shirk away from the touch as she would in most morning situations. This was nice. For a fleeting second, Santana thought how much like a couple they were acting. _Brittany is just doing this as a friend. Breakfast is not a reason to panic. Keep it together, Lopez._

The girls ate in comfortable silence, staring out the window at the nice new blanket of snow laid after they had gone to bed. Santana helped out with the dishes and soon it was time to get ready for the day. There wasn't much getting ready, considering, their day was going to consist of watching movies, eating, and just hanging out. Brittany's parents stopped in to say good morning, and tell them they were going out for a bit. They asked about the girl's night, neither responding awkwardly to the question. Yet, with that question, Santana's memories flooded back to her. _I guess we're going to have to be responsible and talk about it at some point today. I'll just say that it was fun, but that was it. I doubt Brittany thinks otherwise. I'll just wait this out. I don't want to fuck up my nice relaxing weekend with anxiety about this. _There really wasn't much snow outside. But that's Lima for you, three inches and the entire place shuts down.

"Be back in a couple of hours. Call if you need anything. Love you both."

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce closed the back door behind them.

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"Let's get dressed and figure it out. I kind of just want to hang out and play in the snow later. Basically, just do what we did yesterday," Santana said, immediately regretting her word choice, "…that's not what—I don't mean like, 'What we did yesterday'…" _Oh God, I'm an idiot._

Brittany laughed at her friend, "I know what you mean, San." She chuckled, walking into her room. Once inside, Brittany decided to take a shower, leaving her friend unattended in her bedroom. Santana looked around at the floral patterned wallpaper. She picked up some of Brittany's items—most of them given to her or in some way related to their friendship. She lightly grazed picture frames with her fingertips, stopping ever so often to pick one up and smile.

Hoping onto Brittany's bare bed with the exception of a pillow and one sheet—Brittany had taken the comforter and sheets to build the fort—she lay against the headboard. Santana rolled to the side, inspecting Brittany's bedside table. She pulled out the drawer. _What a mess! Oh, gross. There's that retainer she's been looking for. _She moved around and found a journal. Quickly picking it up with no qualms to grapple with, Santana flipped open to the first page and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you mind if I call you diary? I think it suits you. Well, my other journal was broken into. I'm not going to point any fingers, but I think we both know which feline has big enough kitty-balls to snoop._

_My other journal was filled with thoughts about my day, my friends, and my sexual dalliances. That's probably the way this is going to be too. But…Diary, my brain has felt super weird lately. I don't know what to think. I've been spending a lot of time with Santana. Like, when she's gone, I just want to be around her more. We talk all the time, and I love it. But, I just feel like I don't want to be without her. Every time I'm with her, I try to hold her hand or put my arms around her. She doesn't fight it, so it's not weird that I do it, right?_

_When I hang out with Quinn or any of the Glee kids, I don't feel like touching them. And, when they leave, I don't immediately want to be back with them. Actually, most of the time when they leave, I call up Santana. I know she doesn't enjoy hanging out with the other kids, so I just wait until we're done. I've been with Kurt a lot lately. I enjoy his company. He dresses so well and is so funny. I love that cut and dry humor of his. He's kind of like Santana, not that I'll ever tell her that. People just take her quips too seriously. She's actually hilarious. And so beautiful…I guess I could talk to Kurt about this. I'll think about it…_

_I wonder if maybe San feels the same? I can't explain this feeling. Maybe I'll say something…maybe I'll do something about it. She's really beautiful, Diary. I can't stop thinking about her._

_Alright, well, I just got a good night text from San. I love how she texts me good morning and goodnight. I guess it's time I go._

_See you tomorrow!_

With that, Santana closed the journal. She didn't know what to think. It's not like she didn't feel the same way, not that she'd ever write it down. It was true. Even though they were attached at the hip, it never felt like enough. When she hadn't seen Brittany in a while, she missed her. She never thought that way about any other friends. Maybe Puck once in a while, but that was only for sex. She didn't miss him. It was also true that they always touched each other. Linking pinkies, arms around each other's waists, peck and hugs in the hallway when they would say goodbye after last period. It never occurred to Santana that maybe Brittany felt something for her.

Santana heard the water stop. Quickly throwing the journal back in its drawer, Santana heart raced.

Brittany walked into her room to find Santana sitting on the edge of her bed. One hand grasped her towel to keep it from falling while the other acted as a brush, feverishly shaking out the water. She sauntered passed her bed. Her wet hair stuck to her back as she bent over her dresser. Walking back to the bathroom, she paused and said,

"San…you didn't get dressed…"

Stuttering Santana spoke, "Oh, uh, y-yeah. Ha. I guess I forgot."

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Um. Uh. Just, I don't know. Nothing?" Santana couldn't think of a lie. _Shit, I'm caught._

Laughing Brittany said, "Well don't just stand there. Get dressed."

_Phew, she bypassed it._ Santana got up and put on new clothes. Her eyes followed Brittany into the bathroom. Clothes in hand, the blonde shut the door behind her. But, before the door got the chance to fully close, Brittany's towel dropped to the tile floor. Santana's eyes didn't miss a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**Loving all the love. I just wanted to say that I'm fangirling pretty hard because today I'll be meeting NAYA RIVERA at their signing in Chicago! I don't know what to wear. I don't know what to say. I shouldn't get into because I'll just hyperventilate. I'm pretty sure I'm just going to be completely in awe of her and words won't come out of my mouth. She's just too beautiful. My worlds are going to collide.**_

_**Just fyi. I might post pictures of the meet&greet on my tumblr. I'm so nervous!**_

_**Here's the next installment. Enjoy.**_

As the day went on, Santana couldn't shake the image. Seeing Brittany naked sent shivers down her body. Her reaction was nothing short of visceral. Once Brittany dropped that towel, Santana became very aware of the fact that she had been staring. This new context changed everything. Before, though Santana knew Brittany had a banging body, she never felt herself watch her friend. She realized in that moment that every time that Brittany changed or showered, Santana glanced at bare skin. Maybe, she tried to analyze, it was because she, like most girls, had to compare herself to her friend. Maybe it was just a natural thing to do. Though that could also be true, Santana was forced to face the truth that even in the locker room, or either of their bedrooms, or at a sleepover, or wherever…she felt a little tingle course through her own body.

Santana pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind.

The day rattled on with the girls laughing and playing around. Brittany's parents came back around four bringing in groceries and refurnishing items from the various stores they had been to that day. The girls hung out with Brittany's parents, helping them put things away. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce talked about their home projects. Brittany noted that they were very into interior and architectural design. Mr. Pierce joked that it was where Brittany got her knack for constructing forts.

Santana loved hanging out with Brittany's parents. They were so unlike her own. She watched Mr. Pierce pull Brittany into a bear hug and kiss her atop her head before she pulled away and rolled her eyes. She shared inside jokes with her mother as they danced together. Brittany's parents were full of life and fun. It was where Brittany got it from no doubt. Growing up in this household, Santana imagined it would be hard not to. They let Brittany be and do whatever she wanted. Neither took advantage of the other. Sure, they had their fights, but overall they were a happy and silly family.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The stayed indoors for the most part except for when Brittany begged Santana to make a snow angel, which ultimately lead to a small snowball fight. Santana would probably never take a hit from anyone except for Brittany, unless the willing participant was up for a tongue-lashing. However, she could only ever be faux mad at her friend. Brittany knew that.

The girls came inside with snow caked on their bodies. They brushed themselves off and took off most layers. Santana pulled the snow out of her long black hair. Brittany looked uncomfortable, trying to get the snow off of her. Santana noticed.

"Brit. Just let it melt."

"So. Much. Snow."

"Here. Let me."

Santana stepped towards Brittany, taking clumps of snow from her hair and brushing off her body. She looked at her friend. Brittany's cheeks and nose were rosy. Taking the side of her thumb, Santana moved it across the blonde's cheek removing the melting snow. They both lingered in the moment before jolting apart at the sound of the phone ringing.

Brittany picked up, "Pierce residence. Brittany speaking."

_"Hey, honey. It's mom."_

"Hey. Where are you guys?"

_"Your dad and I went out while you and Santana were playing in the snow. I think we're going to grab some dinner while we're out. Actually, I think we're getting drinks with the Lane's with before or after…I don't know."_

"Oh, okay, cool."

_"Anyway, we might not be home until late so order some pizza for you and Santana because I assume she's still there. There's money on my dresser."_

"Thanks mom. I'll see you guys later."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

Brittany hung up and walked back over to Santana.

"Parents are out for the night! Want to order some pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," Santana said hopping on the couch.

As Brittany called for pizza, Santana browsed the plethora of channels on the Pierce's television.

"Oh, Brit! Pretty Little Liars is on!" Santana called into the next room.

Brittany hung up the phone, ran into the next room, and jumped on the couch next to Santana. They snuggled up and watched the show together.

"That Shay Mitchell girl is hot. She totally looks like you." Brittany commented.

"I can kind of see that. Weird." Santana responded, trying to ignore the fact that Brittany called her hot again.

"Come closer, San."

Soon Santana lay in Brittany's arms. She stroked her beautiful black hair occasionally looking down to meet eyes with the girl. They sat like that for a while.

_Maybe now is a good time to tell Santana what I've been feeling. I mean, we had that amazing kiss last night and now we're both pretending like it didn't happen. I don't want us to keep pretending. I want her to know that she makes me feel things that I've never felt before._

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, "…San, I…"

As she was about to spit it out, Santana's phone buzzed. She picked it up, read the text, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh God. Puck's sexting me."

"Oh. Ha. Gross."

"Yeah. I should just ignore it." Her phone buzzed again.

Santana read the message. "Really, Puck? Brit, read this."

_Baby, tell me what ur wearing._

Brittany felt the blood in her body run hot. _Why did she care? It's Puck. He does this stuff all the time_. "What are you going to say?" She kept it cool.

"I'll tell him I'm wearing those sexy snow pants you laid out for me earlier." She said with a smirk.

"So…what's going on with you and Puck lately? I mean you all aren't dating, right?"

"No way, Brit. Been there, done that. We just get together on occasion when I needs to get my mack on."

"Oh, okay. Do you think it's going to keep happening?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know, B. Why does it matter?" Santana said a little too defensively.

"…it doesn't. Sorry, I was just curious."

A little pissed, Santana replied, "…alright…"

Santana then remembered reading Brittany's journal and what it said about her. Maybe that was Brittany trying to say something. _No, that's just being a good friend. Puck isn't good for me. I mean, it's just sex. Nothing more._

As a little time passed the girls got to be their giggly selves again. The doorbell rang for pizza at one point and Brittany answered. As Brit handed the man her cash, Santana ran by and pantsed the girl. Standing in underwear with her pajama bottoms around her ankles, Brittany slowly closed the door on the young pimpled pizzaboy with his mouth hanging wide open. Santana cracked up in the next room.

"Okay, well. Bye now," she whispered out the door. Brittany did not even attempt to pull her pants up. She didn't even blush. Swinging around she caught Santana's gaze and said, "You're going to fucking get it!" She placed the pizza on the ground, pulled up her pants and chased Santana around the circular plan of the house's first floor.

"Brit! I hate being chased!" Santana screamed, half laughing half nervous energy.

"Too bad!" Brittany finally caught her and pushed her onto the couch. She got on top of the girl, wiggling around trying to tickle her.

"Brit!," Santana panted, "Stop-I-can't," her laughter was uncontrollable, "Breath!"

At that moment, Brittany had pinned both of Santana's arms above her head while straddling her lower half. "Well, we're in a compromising position."

Santana laughed, "Yeah, let's text Puck a picture of this."

The girls laugh, but Brittany had more to say, "…Yeah, I really wouldn't want him seeing this." And as the word "this" escaped her lips Brittany bent down over her friend and began to kiss her.

Their hearts were still racing from all the tickling and chasing…this didn't help. Their mouths found each other. This time neither was slow to open. Their tongues danced around as their hands ran up and down their bodies, grabbing at each other's shirts. Santana slid her hand into Brittany's hair and gave it a tug. It was clear she wanted control. However, control was not something Brittany was willing to give up. Instead, still with their hands and mouth all over each other, Brittany managed to stand up off the couch and stumble towards the staircase. Neither said anything. They kept their eyes either closed, on each other, or making sure they didn't trip over much. Brittany let her pajamas fall to the floor again as she did not put them completely up from the pantsing.

Stepping out of them, Santana's hand slid down her back and grazed her ass. Brittany let out a moan. Finding the staircase, they tried to go up but ended up leaning against the wall unable to push forward with their mouths all over each other. Santana felt Brittany smile, and in one swoop the girl had picked her up. They continued to kiss. Santana's hands were placed on Brittany's face. She straddled Brittany, praying not to fall, but the girl gripped her thighs and held her up with ease.

Brittany walked up the staircase, found her way to the bed, and threw Santana on her back. Brittany wasted no time climbing on top of her willing friend. Santana smirked, breathing heavily. Brittany was between Santana's legs as she kissed her neck. Santana arched her back and pointed her head towards the ceiling allowing Brittany more access to attack her neck. It felt so good. Brittany seemed like she knew what she was doing. She could hear Santana moan with pleasure every time she snuck her tongue up to her ear. Brittany found the girl's lips once again and slowly slid her hand down her stomach. Santana made no motions to stop. Both of their stomachs dropped as Brittany thought,

_Don't fuck it up now, Brit. You want her. She wants you. Show her how much you care._

_**OOhhh sorry! You'll have to read the rest of this M scene next chapter! Sorry for the tease. Thanks everyone. I'll update soon. But, as for now, wish me good luck on interacting with the most beautiful girl in the world!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**She's beyond beautiful, you guys. There are no words.**_

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

Brittany stared into Santana's eyes giving her one soft kiss as her hand touched the elastic of the brunette's underwear. She gave her another soft kiss as her fingertips lightly grazed the outside. Brittany could feel how wet she made Santana. Santana moaned as Brittany moved her fingers to the top, applying a bit more pressure. Brittany could feel herself soaking through her underwear. She was sure Santana could feel it too as she was resting on her thigh.

Santana bucked her hips up a little. Brittany gave her a smirk. Her fingers entered through the side of the girl's underwear, parting her lips. Santana groaned, "Take them off, B."

Brittany kissed Santana's neck as she slid the girl's underwear off. Shifting her hand, Brittany took two fingers and ran them down the girl's swollen lips before plunging into her. Santana yelped in pleasure, digging her fingers into Brittany's back. She continued to kiss the girl as she curled her fingers up, finding a spot that made the girl go crazy.

"Brittany," Santana moaned her name. Hearing Santana call out her name made Brittany's stomach drop, moving her to go faster. Brittany's fingers started circling around the spot while her thumb applied a light pressure to her clit. Santana writhed in ecstasy. She gripped Brittany's arm with one hand and threw the other over her eyes as she arched her back.

Spreading her legs just a little further, Santana gave Brittany even more access. Brittany slowly pulled her soaking fingers half way out of the girl before pumping them back in even faster.

"Ohhh, my God…" Santana moaned.

Brittany continued this motion. She leaned in towards Santana's neck, licking her up to her ear and whispered, "San, I want to be able to see you. Move your arm," she then kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana did what she was told and stared straight into her friend's eyes. On the brink of orgasm, Brittany laid a kiss on Santana's lips without breaking eye contact. Both were sure that this was the most intimate either of them had ever shared with anyone.

Brittany moved with her fingers, up and down against her bed. Santana held Brittany's shoulder from under her arm and placed one hand on the back of the blonde's neck. They continued to move like this, staring at each other until Santana arched her back in pleasure.

Santana moved beneath the girl like never before. She let out a long loud moan, letting her arms drop to the mattress below. Santana quaked beneath her friend. Brittany pulled her fingers out slowly, teasing her clit before removing them completely. Santana shuttered. Santana basked in this feeling. Brittany fell onto the bed, laying her head on Santana's arm. They looked at each other and laughed. Brittany scooted closer and placed a kiss on her friend's chest. Santana pecked the top of her head.

Santana pulled the sheet over them. She was happy. It just felt right.

The girls stayed there for a minute, staring out of the window. Santana closed her eyes, but remained awake to run her fingers up and down Brittany's arm. Brittany shifted, slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed, and stood up.

Santana rolled onto her side, facing Brittany with one arm bent to support her head.

She watched the girl walk to the bathroom. _Her body is flawless_. She thought. The blonde disappeared into the bathroom without closing the door. Santana reached over and found her underwear, but then tossed it aside as it was still soaked. She grabbed a pair of Brittany's, put them on, and walked towards the open bathroom door.

Brittany was drying off her hands as Santana placed hers on her friend's hips. She hooked her thumbs under the elastic, eliciting a smirk from the blonde. Their bodies mimicked each other's. Brittany lowered her head, eyeing the brunette behind her. Santana placed a kiss on the girl's shoulder before releasing.

"My parents might come home soon…" Brittany said quietly.

"So?" Santana said still behind the girl. Her hand laid flat against Brittany's perfectly toned abs. She slid underneath the girl's underwear. With this, Brittany's hands grabbed the sink. With the other hand, Santana snaked up Brittany's shirt, fingering her nipples. Santana could feel Brittany's body reacting to hers. Santana's fingers pushed lightly from the top of the girl's wetness to the bottom, grazing her clit and feeling the walls of her lips.

With one finger, Santana slowly moved from the bottom back up to the girl's clit. She began with small circles and light pressure. Brittany still gripping the sink occasionally looked up to see Santana in the mirror. Santana's was still massaging her breast as she leaned over and nipped the girl on her back. She then kissed up to her ear, and nipped at that.

"You are so sexy, Brittany." Santana made the words feel hot on Brittany's ear.

"Harder," was all Brittany could get out.

With that, Santana's applied more pressure to her clit, creating a larger circle. As Brittany began moaning louder, Santana unexpectedly slid two fingers hard into the girl. Brittany almost collapsed in pleasure, but Santana caught her. Now pumping in and out of the girl, Santana also held her up.

"Let me face you," Brittany could barely finish the sentence, "I want to look into your eyes when I come."

Santana's stomach dropped. It was much hotter than any sext Puck ever sent. In fact, it was probably the hottest thing she had ever heard.

Santana pulled out quickly and flipped the girl around. Brittany leaned up against the sink while on her toes so Santana could take her again. Santana looked down to see how absolutely perfect Brittany looked. She wished she could feel even more of her all at once. Santana placed her hand on the small of her back and thrust back into the girl.

Brittany cried out in bliss. They were kissing now. Their tongues found each other's at a rapid pace. Santana bit her bottom lip, never stopping her fingers.

"San-I'm-so," Brittany could not get the words out. Instead, she shot her head back. Santana could feel the orgasm while in the girl. Her inside throbbed, tightening around Santana's fingers. Brittany let go of the sink. Luckily, Santana was still supporting her with one arm. Brittany slumped down, and stayed with her eyes closed for a minute as Santana pulled out of her.

"That was," Brittany breathed out, "amazing, San."

"It really was."

Brittany bent down and kissed the girl standing against her.

Brittany heard the door slam downstairs. Her ears perked up, "Good timing, S. Parents are back."

Santana shrugged, "I do what I can."

"Let's get dressed. Don't want my parents to see this…yet, anyway."

Santana chose not to think to hard about that last comment. Instead, she laughed and said, "Yeah. Uh. Brit? What do I do with these?" She was holding her underwear and pointing to the new pair she had pulled from Brittany's dresser that were now just as wet.

"Um...I'll take them." Brittany took the pair from Santana's hand. Staring into the Latina's eyes, she tucked her thumb into Santana's other pair and slid them down. "You look hot in my underwear. I mean, you look hotter with nothing on, but I wouldn't mind if you continued to borrow my clothes," she said with a wink.

With that Santana's stomach jumped into her throat. Unable to respond, she watched Brittany quickly get dressed and answer her mother's call.

Santana stood there in awe. Throwing on some clothes, she was left to her own devices in Brittany's room. She prepared herself, checking her hair in the mirror. Santana stepped out and began down the stairs. She was back in best friend mode. She had to be. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Brittany's parents standing with Brittany laughing.

Brittany spoke, "Hey, babe."

With those words, Santana turned red. She nervously walked over to the three people laughing about something completely unrelated, but somehow, Santana couldn't shake the feeling that they knew. Brittany snuck her hand towards the other girl's and clasped it out of her parent's range of vision. Santana immediately calmed down. Brittany could feel the tension ease. She looked at her friend and smiled. Santana breathed in and said, "How about a game of Guess Who?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Sadly, the weekend came to an end and by Monday everyone was back at school. Well, not everyone. Puck had somehow gotten suspended while stealing the school snowplow and crashing it into the gym.

"Puck is such an idiot," Santana said aloud to Quinn.

They were walking to their next class, staring down anyone who dared to walk in their way. The girls were in their Cheerio's uniforms, clutching their binders. Next stop was Spanish class with Brittany, completing the Unholy Trinity.

"Didn't you see him over the break?" Quinn asked Santana, believing that they had.

"…Uh, no. I wouldn't see that loser. He was sexting me though," She said with a laugh.

"Of course he was. I totally thought he was getting with that Lauren girl though?"

"Oh, God. Her? I'll smack a bitch if he is," Santana said in response.

Laughing, Quinn stated, "Santana, you could not take her. Don't even try."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know where I'm from?"

"Please, don't give me the Lima Heights speech again."

"Fine, girl. But, tubby best be watching herself, tryin' get with my man."

"San, you just said you wouldn't see his loser ass anymore. Now, I'm confused. What were you doing all weekend if not sexing it up with him?"

Santana didn't know whether or not to lie.

"I was with Brits. You know. Just hanging out like normal. Nothing interesting."

Quinn didn't even feel the awkwardness radiating off of Santana. "Oh, well. That's better than my weekend. You'd think that Finn would finally shape up and kick that Berry girl to the curb, but no."

"Please, I do not want to think about Finn. Or, Berry. Or, you for that matter."

"Thanks, Santana," Quinn said sarcastically.

As the bell rang, they sat in their seats. Brittany and Santana at one table, while Quinn sat at the table in front of them. Santana was happy to see Brittany and vice versa. Nothing felt different or uncomfortable while they were together. Santana was relieved to find. Soon, however, Mr. Schuester began the lecture, leaving Santana to her own thoughts.

Brittany was trying to concentrate, but Santana knew she would eventually give up and the two of them would start passing notes like they usually did.

Santana caught herself staring at Brittany. The way she furrowed her brow trying to understand. She sat with her legs crossed and elbows resting on the table. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, gently touching her back. The girl's arms were toned. Santana found herself tracing her friend's body with her eyes. _She's so beautiful._ Santana tried to make out what Brittany was writing down, but couldn't. It was obviously gibberish posing as Spanish notes just in case Mr. Schue decided to check on Brittany.

Santana watched Brittany until the girl looked her way and smiled.

The blonde mouthed, "What?"

Santana smirked and shrugged.

Brittany faced forward again but snuck her arm onto Santana's spiral.

_Hi _Brittany jotted down.

Santana snaked her arm underneath Brittany's and wrote, _How's the note taking?_

_Not well. Can you help me after school?_

_Sure, Brit. Wanna come over right after? I've got my car._

_I'm getting coffee with Kurt after school…can I just meet you there?_

_Cool._

**XXxxXXxxXX**

After school, Brittany drove to the coffee shop to meet Kurt. She parked and walked in to see the boy flagging her over to a table by the window.

"Hey, beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed, hopping up to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

"Hey, Kurt!" They sat down. Kurt sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"So, Brit. How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about yourself? How'd you spend the long weekend?"

"I hung out with Mercedes and that kid Sam. He's so sweet. I think you'd really get along with him."

"You think so? I've been wanting to ask him how many jellybeans he can fit in his mouth…"

"Yeah, I don't think that's the way to start up a friendship, B."

"Oh. Maybe when we're better friends then."

Kurt laughed, "What else is going on with you? I am happy you called to meet me, but I just figured this was more than just gossiping and reading Vogue."

Brittany looked down and said, "Yeah…I mean, I did ask you for a reason…"

"Ooooh, is it boy trouble? Girl, you know we can talk about anything. Details, details, details."

"Ha. No. Not exactly." Brittany started fidgeting.

Kurt placed one of his hands over hers and spoke softly, "Brit, what's wrong?"

Brittany looked up, "Nothing's wrong…just. It's about Santana…"

"What about her?"

"Just this weekend something happened with us. Something that I felt was a longtime coming…"

"Did you guys fight? I swear I'll kick her ass, B. She scares the shit out of me, but I'd do it for you."

"No! We didn't fight. I mean, we probably are going to…but, we kind of…got together."

"Ha. Uh. What does that mean?" Kurt slouched back and looked around the room, "You got together, got together? Like, you and her got it on?"

"…yes."

Kurt squealed.

Brittany didn't understand why she was being so awkward about this. She had been planning to tell Kurt all along even if it didn't happen, but somehow being in front of him it felt different. It's not like she had any trouble spilling the details of her past exploits. Even with other girls, it wasn't difficult.

He began to speak, "Brittany. Are you serious? Wait. How far did you go?"

"Far, far. I kissed her one night and then the next day…we did it."

"Pardon, my squealing but," Kurt beamed and clapped his hands, "I have been secretly awaiting this moment for so long."

Brittany looked really confused, "…what?"

"Oh, please. The way that girl looks at you. It was only a matter of time. You both in your tight Cherrio uniforms. It's like every lesbian's fantasy come true."

"Ha. Yeah. Try telling that to Santana."

"Before we get to the serious stuff let me just get some questions out of the way."

Brittany was getting more comfortable. This part was easy.

"Was it good? Because I know you've been with girls before. I mean, I guess you only made out with those girls…but, I'm just curious."

"Honestly?" She took in a deep breath, "It was amazing. Better than any time with other boys or girls. And, I know that it will only get better because that was our first time."

"Aw. Oh, Brit. So, you want it to happen again?"

"…I think I do. That's why I'm here talking to you! You're gay! Shouldn't you have all the answers?"

"Okay, well first, you don't have to jump to label yourself or Santana just because you slept together. That will come later. It's super stressful and takes a lot out of you. So, I want you to put that out of your mind for now…and, just talk to me about how you felt when you were with her this weekend. Was it all weekend?"

Brittany nodded.

"Damn, girl. Jealous!"

She laughed. "I don't know how I feel exactly. I know that I wanted to touch her and kiss her whenever she was near me, which was all weekend long. I know that I want to touch and kiss her now. I know that when I'm not with her, I miss her. I know that I think she's beautiful and sexy and totally badass, which makes her irresistible. I know that I love her so much because she's my best friend and I'm terrified about how she's handling this."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Oh, God. Don't ask me that. I mean, I've thought about it tons. I think—No, I know I have feelings for her. But, I have no idea where they came from, or even if I want to act on them." She continued, "Part of me thinks that I just needed to do that with her to get rid of them, but a larger part of me knows that I have to do that to see if she's what I really want. I do want her. But, I don't know how much I'm willing to sacrifice. I'm scared to want her. It's too much."

"Have you talked to her?"

"About this? No. I just don't want to freak out on her and start blabbing about how I liked it and want it to happen again and then she saying she doesn't feel the same."

"Well, I think that if it was as amazing as you say it is, then she probably feels the same."

"I don't know. I hate this. She's my best friend."

"I know. I swear, B, she's got a thing for you. I've noticed. In Spanish class, I see her watching you doodle and blushing whenever you catch her. In Glee Club, she's never happier than when you're singing or dancing or just talking in general. You all fit together. She's not as stone cold when she's with you. It's a balance."

"So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I think you have to talk to her to find out."

"But, Kurt. I'm not sure what I want."

"None of us are, honey."

And with that, Brittany half-smiled into Kurt's adoring eyes. They held each other's hands and sat there for a moment in comfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Brittany headed over to Santana's to help with Spanish. She couldn't shake these thoughts. Did she want to be with her best friend? She knew she had never felt this way about anyone else, but did that mean she was gay? _Oh, God. Too far. Let's not think about that right now._ She couldn't help thinking about Santana being her girlfriend. They could hold hands and kiss in the hallway. They could get dressed up and go on dates. She thought about opening the car door for her "girlfriend" and staring into her eyes over a candlelit dinner. The thought of Santana calling her beautiful in a room full of people made her smile. _Don't do this to yourself. It might never happen. She's just your friend…who you've slept with. Besides, she's so not interested. Santana is just about sex. She's not the commitment type._ Brittany lied to herself. She knew Santana better than anyone. Even if she's never committed and talks a big game, Santana was capable of much more. Brittany knew that. She just didn't want to get her hopes up.

Brittany parked the car and hauled her Spanish books into the Lopez house.

"Knock. Knock." Brittany said, opening the door to Santana's bedroom.

"Hey, Brit. How was coffee with Kurt?"

"It was good…we just talked about school and stuff."

"Oh, cool." _I really hope she didn't say anything about us_, Santana thought to herself. "So, let's get on with the studying, shall we?"

For the next half hour or so, the girls laid next to each other on their stomachs facing Brittany's open notebook. With every accidental graze, the girls felt a tingle run through their arms. Santana would cover up the words with her hand and ask Brittany to recite what she remembered. Whenever Brittany messed up, Santana would come up with some cute way for her to remember. Brittany probably could have understood a lot more if every time Santana spoke Spanish she would listen instead of thinking about how incredibly attractive the language was coming out of the girl's mouth. Brittany found herself staring at Santana, watching her lips and tongue dance around the words with ease. Brittany was sure she looked like a fool trying to repeat her. Santana loved teaching Brittany the language though. There was nothing cuter. She didn't get frustrated like she did with other kids.

Brittany's phone rang soon enough.

"Hey mom. Yeah. I'll be home soon. Thanks. Love you too."

Santana looked up at the girl.

"I've got to go. Dinner time…"

"You sure? You can stay here."

"No, it's okay. I should get back. I'll see you tomorrow morning though." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana got up to hug the girl. Brittany collected her things and leaned into her friend for the goodbye hug. She pulled away and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Thanks for helping me, San."

"Of course. Anytime. I love teaching you."

She started walking towards the door, but turned back.

"San?"

"Yeah, Brit?"

"We're okay, right?"

Santana walked over to the girl, running her hand from the girl's forehead to neck. She leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, Santana spoke softly, "Yeah, we're okay."

Brittany got back to her car, throwing her things in the backseat.

_Well, that didn't make me any less confused._

She gripped the steering wheel and sat there for a minute, allowing the shock of the kiss to settle in her body. _We're talking about this tomorrow. _And with that thought, Brittany started the engine and drove home.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The first chance the girls got to be together was during study hall in the middle of the day. They sat around in the locker bay with some other girls, Quinn and Rachel included. Normally, Santana would never have let Rachel sit with them, but Brittany invited her so she couldn't say no.

Puck poked his head into the conversation.

"Hey ladies. Guess who's back."

"Hi, Puck. I'm glad you're back. We've missed you at Glee," Rachel responded.

"And, Santana. I'm sure you missed me for more than that," Puck winked.

"Oh, get over yourself, Puck. Don't you have someone else to make disgusting remarks towards?"

"Baby, I'm just worried about you. I know you haven't gotten any for at least two weeks now. I just figured you'd be crawling back to me any day now. Just tryin' to make it easier."

Quinn interjected with a laugh, "Yeah, San. Two weeks is like a lifetime for you."

Santana glared at Quinn. Brittany stared down at the floor, trying not to attract any attention.

"Quinn. Please. I can get it any time I want with anyone I want. I just haven't been feelin' it."

"Yeah, well, wasn't it just yesterday that you said Puck was, 'your man'?"

Puck smiled and laughed, "Yeahhhh. I knew it."

Santana tried not to hold Brittany's gaze for too long. But, even in the split second that the girl looked up at her, she could see how hurt she was.

"Number one. Not in your wildest dreams, Puckerman. At least, not since that two-ton bear has tainted you. And, number two, Quinn, I've got to keep the men in line. Obviously, you don't know how to do that what with your problems with Finn and all."

Santana always did have a way of making people shut up when they needed to. Diverting the attention away from her, allowed Quinn to get defensive and Puck to laugh. But, she still had Brittany to deal with. Her and her sad blue eyes.

Without a word, Brittany got up and walked away. Santana started collecting her things about to run after Brittany.

"Awesome. Thanks, Puck."

"What did I do?" He exclaimed.

Santana got really close to him. He licked his lips.

She spoke in a quiet angry whisper, "You and me. We're done. It's never gonna happen again. You understand?"

Puck stood there stunned, "Uh…yeah. Okay."

Santana left the locker bay, leaving everyone a little confused as to what just happened.

Santana ran down the hallway.

"Brittany!" She called after the girl, "Brittany, wait up. Please."

Brittany turned around, her eyes were red. "What do you want, Santana?"

"Just talk to me, please."

"Why? Why now? Now, that I heard all that stuff. So, was sleeping with me just a way for you to get through these past two weeks? Is that it?"

"Brit. What? No! Of course not."

"Then, what the hell are we doing? I need to know because it's actually driving me crazy."

"…I don't know…"

"So, you can tell Quinn that Puck is 'your man,' but you can't say anything to me." Brittany sounded angry, "You're just gonna fuck me and then run back to Puck?"

"Brittany. No. Stop. I just told him that I don't ever want to get with him. Hell! I told you that the other day when he was texting me! Don't you dare make it seem like whatever this is between you and me means nothing to me."

"What does it mean?," Brittany went on. Tears welled up in her eyes but never fell. She looked scared, "Because, to me, I've never felt this way about anyone else. And, I know you haven't either. I'm terrified of saying or doing what I want with you because I don't want you do snap and run away from me."

"Brit. That would never happen." She stepped towards the girl.

"How do I know? It's how you work, San. It's how we work. We get with guys once and then kick them to the curb. Never a second thought, remember? But, you. You're all I can think about. I want you, Santana. I'm not afraid to want you. I'm afraid that you won't want me back."

"…I do want you. I just don't know how to want someone. I've never felt this way either. And, it's totally freaking me out because you're the one person I trust the most." Santana got a little quieter. She had never been this open or honest in her life. "If I fuck this up, I'll have no one."

"San. You'll always have me. That's all I needed to hear."

She pulled her into a hug. "I love you, okay? You'll always be my best friend."

"I love you too, Brit."

Santana wiped a tear from her eye. "So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I guess. We can just keep doing what we're doing…we have time to figure out the rest"

"I wouldn't mind that," Santana said with a smirk. She held out her pinky. Brittany took it and they started walking down the hallway.

"Oh. Santana. I have to tell you something," She stopped in her tracks and faced the other girl. She looked nervous as she spoke, "I told Kurt."

"You what."

"Please, don't get mad. I just, we're good friends and I needed to tell someone, but I was too scared to say anything to you."

"Okay." Santana drew a breath, "I'm going to need to process this. Can we please just not tell anyone else? Please. Because we don't even know what this is. I don't know if I'm, you know. And, you haven't said anything to me about," she paused, "that sort of thing. I just don't want people labeling me before I'm ready to comfortably label myself."

"Deal. Thanks, Santana."

"For what?"

"Just for being the you that I know you can be."


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_A few weeks later._

"Brit. Come here. I want to show you what I bought us." Santana tapped her hand on her bed and winked, motioning for Brittany to come sit by her.

"Uh…San, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"What? Oh. No. Ha. Not that. These!"

Santana held up two disposable cameras, one in each hand.

"One for you. And, one for me."

Grabbing one of the packaged cameras, Brittany ripped it open and took a quick snapshot of Santana, catching her completely off guard.

"Brittany! I was totally unprepared!"

"Exactly. This is going to be fun." Brittany winked back at the girl.

Santana pushed the blonde back onto her bed and spoke, "Yeah, this is."

Next thing Brittany knew, they were making out. She dropped the camera from her hand in order to feel the other girl's skin. Both girls were smiling and giggling with their eyes closed as they kissed each other.

They endlessly fought to dominate the other. Their hands fought to run all over the opposite body. Santana had Brittany's arms pinned, but as soon as Santana got complacent with control, Brittany's legs wrapped around her, flipping Santana on her back.

Brittany was breathing hard as she whipped the hair out of her face.

"How do you like that?"

"B, you know I love when you wrap your legs around me."

"And this?" Brittany leaned down and ran her tongue from Santana's collarbone to her earlobe. Her voice became heavy and in a whispered tone she continued, "do you like this?"

Santana let out a moan.

Still by the girl's ear, Brittany said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Brittany found Santana's lips again. Their tongues collided. Brittany's hand snuck up Santana's shirt, fingering her erect nipple. Below her, Santana lifted her hips to close any gap between them. She could feel every movement of Brittany's hips against her own.

Brittany moaned. She opened her eyes slightly to meet Santana's. Tugging on Santana's bottom lip with her teeth, Brittany slid one leg between the Latina, moving upwards to rub against the girl's most sensitive spot.

Santana whipped her head to the side, exposing her neck to the blonde. Brittany started kissing and licking this exposed skin. Santana eye's fell to the opposite side of what Brittany was doing. She noticed the camera sitting within arm's reach.

_This will be fu—oh God, I love when she does that_. Santana tried to think, but instead opted for action. She grabbed the camera, winding it extremely quickly with one hand in hopes that Brittany couldn't react in time.

She was right.

"Whatt?" Brittany's head lifted from Santana's neck, right as the girl snapped a picture.

Santana's smirk now turned into a full fit of laughter.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed.

The girl below her shrugged her infamous shrug and said, "I'm just getting you back." Santana placed both of her arms on Brittany's shoulders and interlocked the tips of her fingers behind the girl's neck.

"Oh yeah?"

Santana nodded with a smile. She let one finger drop from her neck and slowly find its way down the length of the blonde's fully clothed body.

"…How about I help you out of this?"

And, with that, the girls started ripping off each other's clothes, piece by piece.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_Two hours later_.

The girls had just finished reapplying their makeup as to erase any trace of the sex that had just taken place. Santana stood behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her. Brittany was sitting in front of Santana's dresser mirror.

"Want to take a walk by the train tracks, San?"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Santana drove while Brittany sat in the passenger seat. Her arm reached into Santana's lap, holding the girl's hand. Brittany picked up the camera.

"Smile, beautiful."

Santana smiled upon hearing Brittany call her that.

_Click_.

Brittany now pointed the camera downwards at their interlocking fingers.

_Click._

Santana kept her gaze on the road, but lifted the girl's hand to her lips, placing a small kiss to it.

"I love this," Santana spoke, bringing her hand back down to her thigh.

"Me too."

Santana soon pulled into a parking spot beside the tracks in their hometown. Shutting off the engine, Santana turned her head to face Brittany. Brittany reached down to recline her chair a bit.

"Come here."

Santana leaned over, putting her weight on the armrest between them. She placed a kiss on Brittany's lips. She felt Brittany smile. Resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, the girl took out her camera. They took a picture together.

_I can't wait to get these back. _Santana thought.

They kissed again. Brittany took a picture.

Their noses touched as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Santana snapped another picture.

Brittany buried her head in Santana's neck. She took another.

"Come on," Santana said kissing the girl quickly, "We keep this up and we'll have no film left."

The girl's stepped out of the car. Slamming the door, Santana started walking towards the curb, fixing her hair as she went.

"This weather is so weird. It wasn't but a month ago that it was snowing. And, now, it's crazy warm and sunny?"

"Don't question it, San! Just go with it. It's perfect."

_Just like you_, Brittany thought.

"You're right." Santana slipped her arm under Brittany's and looked up at the sky.

She led the way, stepping onto the tracks with Brittany following.

"Brit, run ahead like thirty feet and then turn towards me."

Brittany did. "Now what?"

"Now, bring your camera to your eye, and we'll take a picture of each other at the same time."

"Oh, well, aren't you just so artistic," Brittany said with a giggle.

"Shut up. I just think it'd be…cute."

"Okay. Count it down."

"On three. One! Two! Three!"

_Click_.

Santana started walking towards the blonde who was now facing the other way. As she got close, Santana watched Brittany start dancing to the slow melodious tune in her head. Santana took a couple pictures of her. _She's beautiful. _Brittany looked like a ballerina, stepping on one rail, kicking her leg out and then repeating on the other side. She twirled around and around.

Brittany stopped soon after she realized Santana was watching her and kissed the girl on the cheek. She slid her hand down the girl's toned arm and locked their fingers together.

"Pause," Brittany said.

She pointed the camera down at the tracks. _Click_. She got their hands and the gravel below in the shot—_not to mention Santana's legs…_

After a bit more fun, the girls went back to the car.

"Should we go develop the film?" Brittany asked.

"I guess so. I didn't think that far ahead when I bought them…"

"There's a Walgreen's up the street, just go there."

"Okay, but, Brit…"

"What?"

"All these pictures are of us. You know?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So! I don't want some perv creeping on these. Or, you know, someone seeing them." Santana was more concerned with the latter; and, by someone, she meant anyone who wasn't one of the pair. Brittany knew this.

"Santana. They don't look at the pictures. Trust me. And, if they do, so what? We're hot."

"Alright…"

Brittany walked into the store, cameras in hand.

"These will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay, thanks!"

Brittany bounced back out the door and into the car.

"That wasn't so hard, San."

"Yeah, yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**I love the reviews! Keep on coming! Hope you all enjoy.**_

"Okay, Mr. Sam Evans. Today, we'll teach you how to work photo," said the older beer-bellied man.

"Sounds good," The new Walgreen's employee replied.

Sam walked with his manager over to the photo department, clad in his new uniform.

The manager went over the steps with a dummy camera, allotting Sam a few mistakes without damaging anyone's actual film. After about the fifth time, the manager thought Sam was ready to try without any help.

"Here you work with," the manager picked up the two disposables in the Next to be Developed pile, "these!"

Sam's manager walked away, but stayed within earshot lest Sam need help.

Sam did everything just right. As the pictures flipped out of the machine, he thought he noticed familiar faces. The first camera finished up as he put the second one in. Picking up the first batch, he stared at the top picture. _Is that Brittany? Maybe I could just look through these to make sure…_

Sam moved behind the machine, making sure his boss couldn't see him.

He flipped through the pictures slowly, barely believing his eyes. _Oh my God. That's Brittany. That's Santana. And, oh, my God. _Sam's mouth hung open and he laughed. The only time he had ever interacted with the girls was when Santana was either yelling in his general direction, or while they were singing in Glee. Sam knew that no one knew about this, or, if someone did, they were amazing at keeping secrets. This was the biggest thing he had ever stumbled upon.

_Holy shit. I can't believe this. They're…together. _The second batch finished. Sam snatched them up as quickly as possible to see what other incriminating photos were taken. _They're_, he paused, _gay. If I wasn't in such shock, I'd say that these photos are probably the cutest things I've ever seen._ Sam started wondering what to do. How would he face Santana and Brittany tomorrow at school? At Glee? The proximity alone would kill him. And, he was pretty sure Santana had evil powers and could probably read his mind. _Boy, she's scary._

"Sam!"

His manager yelled.

"You all done in there?"

Sam rushed to put the photos away. "Uhhh, yeah! I'm done."

"Okay, great! Good job. I'm sure that was just so exciting for you," Sam's manager remarked sarcastically.

"You have no idea…"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next day at school, Brittany walked up to Santana, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Look at what I picked up this morning!"

Brittany held out the pictures wrapped in their Walgreen's casing.

"Brit! Put those away before someone sees!"

"Jeez. Okay. Well, this one is yours."

"Thank you," Santana stuffed the photos in the back of her locker, covering them with a sweater.

"Well, I've got history…so, I'll see you in Glee?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you later."

"Bye, babe," Brittany said with a wink.

Santana's heart fluttered as she walked away. She quickly caught her mouth slipping into a goofy smile and corrected it into her scowl as she walked through the crowd of kids, jumping out of her path.

In her world history class, Brittany sat next to Kurt.

"Hey, girl."

Brittany slumped into her chair.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just admiring my new purchase of the week."

He glanced down at his white Dr. Martens.

"Those are so clean and shiny!"

"I know, I know. I went out shopping with Mercedes the other day, and had to have them. You and I need to go out shopping soon."

"Oh, definitely. You can keep up with me. Santana can get so grumpy."

"How's that going by the way? Last time we talked you said things were great the way they were going."

"It's so great, Kurt. I mean. I love everything we're doing. Sure, I'd like to be able to hold her hand at school, and I have to fight the urge to kiss her before class, but other than that it's going really well."

"So…are you all like girlfriends?"

"I don't know," Brittany paused, "I mean, we both acknowledge that we like each other. She treats me like I'm her girlfriend. Neither of us is seeing anyone else. At least, I hope not. But, we're together constantly so I doubt she'd even have time. I would love to call her my girlfriend, but I'm scared to ask her. I don't want her to freak out over a label."

"Yeah. But, if it's something you want."

"I don't know. We'll see. She's adorable. She bought these disposable cameras for us the other day and we took all these pictures of us acting like a couple. It just felt so nice."

"Aw, Brit. Have you figured out stuff with you personally?"

"Not really. I mean, after our talk last week, I realized there's just something inside me that feels uncomfortable calling myself straight. Even if I say Santana is just an exception, it still doesn't fit."

"So…are you…?"

"Gay? I don't know. How does someone know? Santana won't even discuss it with me."

"Don't try to figure yourself out through her. I mean, she obviously helps, but her denying things won't make it easier for you."

"Yeah. Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to call Santana my girlfriend."

"I know, B. Ask her. There's no way she could deny you. That girl is so whipped and you all aren't even out."

"Well, that's true," she said with a wink.

"So. What about you? Any boys to speak of?"

"Sigh. No. Stupid boys."

"What about Sam?"

"Oh, B. Even if he was gay, I need someone who's out and proud."

Brittany chuckled, "Alright. Well, he sets off my gaydar hardcore. Capital G, gay."

"Mine too. But, I'm pretty sure he's flying under everyone else's radar."

"Why's it gotta be so hard, Kurt?" Brittany said with a laugh.

And with that, class began.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

At lunch, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina sat together.

"Everyone prepared their solo for Glee today?" Tina asked.

"You know it, girl. I'll be dominating this challenge." Mercedes responded.

"Hey, Brit!" Kurt yelled out to Brittany walking to the Cheerio's table with her tray.

Brittany said something to Santana who walked beside her, and headed over to their table to say hello. Santana strolled to the cheer table, which was cattycorner to where Kurt was sitting.

"Hey, guys!" She said to the table.

All of them said hello to her with smiles on their faces.

"How's lunch going?"

"I got my tots. So, you know I'm happy!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I see Sam's got some too," Brittany giggled. She looked at Sam who was avoiding eye contact. "You better eat those, Sam, before Mercedes snatches them up."

Mercedes laughed at the joke. Sam looked up, in an awkward haze, "What? Oh…haha, yeah." _Way to go, Sam. Good job not being awkward,_ he thought.

Tina and Artie exchanged a confused look at his expense.

Brittany heard Santana yell her name.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you all at Glee."

Brittany bounced to the next table. Kurt watched as she placed her tray beside Santana's, sneaking her hand to touch Santana's back as she sat close to her friend. He smiled and wished everyone else could know how these touches were more than something between two friends. Kurt looked back and caught Sam staring at Brittany and Santana.

"Woo-hoo. That girl is whipped," Artie said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Sam sounded more inquisitive than he meant to, "I mean, um, yeah." He was nervous about Arties terminology. Did he actually mean whipped as in relationship? Or, whipped as in Santana is the dominating Cheerio co-captain?

"I'm just saying, Santana's one scary bitch. I don't blame her. I'd be running to her call too."

"Oh, shut up, Artie. It's kind of cute," Kurt said, looking down and playing with his food.

Sam watched Kurt's reaction. He caught the boy's eye and furrowed his brow knowingly. Kurt stood up suddenly. He had to leave before he said anything else defending their non-relationship, relationship habits.

"I've got to go. These vocal chords aren't going to warm themselves up! Here, Mercedes, take my tots."

He dumped them on her plate and walked away.

Sam stood up as he walked away, and said, "I better be going to. I've got to, um, see Coach about one of our plays…"

"Uh, okay. See you later, Sam." Tina said.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sam caught up with Kurt in the hallway.

"Hey, Kurt. Wait up!" Sam called after the boy.

Kurt turned around to see Sam running up to him. Confused Kurt said, "Something wrong?"

"Ha. Uh. No…I just, um, had a question."

_Oh, God. What could this be about? _Kurt thought.

"…what is it, Sam?" Kurt said readjusting his messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

"Just a couple of minutes ago…you were said that thing about Santana and Brittany being cute, and then we kind of looked at each other, you know?"

"What are you trying to ask me, Sam?"

"Well, it's none of my business, I know that, but I saw something yesterday. And, well. I feel crippled by it. And, if that look you gave me meant what I think it meant, I—I really need to tell someone what I saw."

"Sam. I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. And, even if I did, it isn't any of your business."

Sam moved uncomfortably. "You're right. I just. If you know what I think you know." He collected himself, "Just, look I'm not going to tell anyone else. I didn't know if this was common knowledge or whatever. I see now that it's not, and I won't say anything. But, if something does happen, just tell Brittany that I can be there for her. I can relate…" His voice trailed off.

Kurt looked away, "Yeah. Okay, I've got to go, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I understand."

And with that Kurt walked away leaving the new kid standing alone in the hallway. _Shit! What did he see? I should have asked him. No. That would have just confirmed his suspicions. Jesus, I need to tell Brittany don't I? _Kurt thought about when he'd see the girl next and decided that, yes, it was best to tell her. Kurt reflected on the past conversation and a new thought flew into his head. _Wait. What did he mean by he can 'relate'? _It stopped him dead in his tracks. He shook his head, brushed off the thought, and carried himself to the choir room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Soon, it was time for Glee club. Santana and Brittany sat in the back row closest to the door. Kurt sat up front. He could see Sam in his peripheral vision. Every so often, Kurt would feel Sam's glance on his person. _What could he have seen? He knows about Santana and Brittany. That's obvious. But, how?_ Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Tina asked, "He's like fifteen minutes late!"

"He better not run practice over, Coach Sylvester will kill us," Quinn replied, nodding at Santana and Brittany in agreement.

"Yeah, and I've got to get to work right after," Sam added.

"Right on, dude. Where do you work?" Puck asked.

"Ha. Walgreens. Lame, I know."

"No way, man. Walgreen's is the shit. They've got standards. I tried applying, but they said I couldn't work there on account of how many times they've caught me shoplifting," Puck shrugged his shoulders as if their reasons made no sense.

Kurt listened in on their conversation for a bit. Puck droned on and on about what he's stolen from where and how. He seemed to be the only one paying attention. He then turned his head towards Santana and Brittany. Santana leaned forward in her chair to talk to Quinn in the row in front of them. Kurt watched as Brittany's eyes followed every curve of Santana's body as if she were trying to memorize it. Santana looked over her shoulder at Brittany and winked. The blonde's eyes lit up and gave Santana a smile. Santana quickly returned to the conversation with Quinn. Kurt was sure Brittany was blissfully unaware of her surroundings as she stared lovingly at Santana.

Everyone snapped out of his or her conversations once Mr. Schuester rounded the corner and announced, "I'm sorry I'm late! But, I've got some exciting news to share with you!"

"You're closet caught on fire, and you weren't able to salvage any of your horrid vests?" Santana quipped.

"No. But, thank you, Santana. I've been trying to get the school to allow us to go see a Broadway play. However, we cannot afford plane tickets to New York just yet, so I've got the next best thing. We're going to see West Side Story in…Chicago!"

The club jumped out of their chairs with excitement.

"Mr. Schuester. Are you serious?" Rachel asked, bringing an air of skepticism to the conversation.

"Yes, Rachel. My old friend from college is in the play and when I told him about Glee club, he offered us free tickets. I got the school to lend us their van, and pay for hotel rooms. It's just a matter of you all getting these permission slips signed as well as allotting money for food and whatever else you'd like to spend over the two nights and three days that we're there for!"

"You rock, Mr. Schue!" Puck exclaimed.

"The trip is in three weeks. I need your slips by next week sometime so I can arrange rooms and set up transportation."

For their remaining hour in Glee, the kids worked on songs for Sectionals. However, their excitement got the best of them. They went on and on about what they were going to do in the city to where many of them had never been.

A half hour went by, leaving Mr. Schuester thinking he should have left the news for the end of class. At the end of practice, everyone packed up their things and headed to their respective homes. Kurt eyed Sam who was checking to make sure he had everything. Kurt watched him silently take note of the things in his bag, finding the blonde beyond adorable.

"Have fun a work, Sam!" Puck jeered as he exited the room.

"Ha. Yeah, those photos don't develop themselves," Sam replied, stepping out of the door as well.

Kurt's back was still turned to the door as he clasped the last buckle on his bag. Hearing this exchange, Kurt's head snapped up in horror. His eyes went wide. His breath deepened. _Photos. Brit said they took photos. Sam said he saw something. No. Too much of a coincidence. _He had to shake the thought.

"Kurt, you look like you just saw a ghost," Brittany looked at him inquisitively.

With Santana behind her, Brittany bent down a little and spoke again.

"Earth to Kurt!"

"What? Yeah. Sorry. I'm just trying to remember if I left my straightener on this morning. Don't want to burn the house down!"

"Alright? Well, Santana and I are going to practice. Text me later, okay?"

Santana was standing in the doorway away from their conversation, waiting for the blonde.

"Hey, Brit? Come here for a second."

Brittany took a step towards Kurt.

"Where'd you get those pictures developed? You know. The ones you were telling me about earlier?"

"Walgreens. Why?"

Kurt's lips drew in. Thinking quickly he said, "I didn't know they still did that. Just curious."

Brittany smiled, squinted her eyes, and shook her head, "You're funny sometimes, Kurt."

"You too, B. I'll text you later."

"Bye, boy!"

Brittany waved to him as she skipped to Santana. She jabbed the girl in the side playfully.

"Say goodbye or something, San."

Kurt was still looking up.

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt half-smiled and waved. He was now the only one in the room. In disbelief, he sat down and tried to think of what to do.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Brittany and Santana ended practice a little later than the other Cheerios. They did this frequently, especially lately. Though it was expected of the co-captain to force the freshman to put away the equipment, Santana took on that burden if it meant alone time with Brittany. Putting the remaining cones in their respective closets, the girls headed towards the showers.

"Hellooo? Anyone in here?" Santana's voice carried throughout the locker room.

She smirked at the blonde.

"Welp, it doesn't look like anyone is here. Whatever should we do?"

Laughing, Brittany threw her arms around Santana's shoulders.

"I have no idea," Brittany joked.

The girls quickly undressed themselves, tossed their uniforms to the side, and jumped into the showers.

Brittany led the way. She turned on the showerhead and looked over her shoulder at the beautiful Latina standing behind her.

"What are you looking at? Come over here!" Brittany said, tugging on the girl's arm.

"I'm just admiring the view," Santana winked.

Brittany's head dipped half way underneath the water. Santana stared at the girl, watching the water run down her perfect body. Brittany's hands slid up the tops of Santana's forearms, turned to grip her triceps, and slid back down applying pressure with her thumbs to massage the girl's muscles.

Santana took a step forward. Brittany's forearms now lay lazily on Santana's shoulders, her fingers playing delicately with the girl's ponytail. Santana's stretched out her fingers, sliding her hands up Brittany's back, feeling the shower beat down on her. They stared into each other's eyes like that for a moment. Brittany soon leaned backwards, Santana's hands supporting her.

She immersed herself into the water, closing her eyes as it washed over her face. Brittany pulled herself towards Santana, and wiped the water from her face slowly, rubbing her cheeks and eyes along the way. Santana stood watching her. She couldn't be sexier. Brittany was toned, her body felt so smooth against her skin. She wanted to touch her forever. Santana traced the freckles on her neck with her eyes. She then stared into those blue pools that were eagerly awaiting her glance.

"Kiss me," the blonde said softly.

Santana placed one hand behind the girl's head and pulled her in.

The water washed over both of them now. Their kisses became even more passionate. Santana tried to make sure as much of her body was pressed against Brittany's as possible. They supported each other up. Santana raised her hand and slicked back Brittany's wet hair, carefully tucking it behind her ear. She licked the beads of water off of the blonde's neck. It still tasted salty from the sweat.

She kissed her jaw line and said, "Spread your legs."

Brittany widened her stance. Santana's let her fingers fall from Brittany's collarbone down to her thigh. Brittany kissed her right before she slipped in.

Santana could feel the girl's heat. Her lips were swollen begging for Santana's entrance. Without so much as a tease, Santana plunged two fingers into her. She wanted to hear the girl gasp. And, she did. Brittany clawed at Santana's back trying to regain balance.

"Ohhh, fuck. Santana." Brittany's head fell back.

"Stay here, baby. Kiss me." Santana slipped her fingers in and out at a medium pace. She went deep inside of the girl without her asking. Curling up, Santana was glad she had her other arm around the girl for now Brittany felt like dead weight giving into pleasure.

Santana backed the girl against the wall while pumping her fingers in and out. She kissed the girl, tracing her bottom lip with her tongue. Brittany was on the brink, but Santana wasn't about to let her finish that easily. She took her fingers out and began massaging her clit applying a very light pressure.

"Mmm, San. That feels so good. Don't stop."

Santana bit Brittany's ear and said, "Quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces."

Brittany had no idea what the girl had said, but somehow it made her wetter. Santana began trailing kisses down the girl's body. Her hands gripped Brittany's thighs. She pushed her thumbs into the muscle as her tongue focused on Brittany's nipple, playfully nipping it and licking the water off.

Santana kissed down her stomach. Brittany had the most amazing body that Santana had ever seen. As she kissed down her abs, she playfully ran her nails down her side, sending a shiver through Brittany's body.

Brittany sunk down with her back still against the wall. Her thighs were doing most of the work, considering she was almost in a wall sit.

_She is so strong and so sexy. _Santana thought

Brittany put her hands on Santana's shoulders and pressed down lightly.

"Please, Santana."

Santana knew what she wanted. It was what she was planning on giving her this whole time. She brushed her wet hair from her face, and kneeled in front of the girl between her legs.

Parting Brittany's lips with her tongue, she entered the girl. The mix of water and the girl's juices did not deter Santana from doing anything differently. She held onto Brittany's tightened thighs, bringing one hand to massage her breast.

Brittany's head turned to the side, moaning with pleasure. She placed one hand on the top of Santana's head.

"More, baby," she moaned.

Santana made circles with her tongue, occasionally coming out for air. She then focused on the girl's clit. Flicking it with her tongue made Brittany dig her nails into Santana's skin. Brittany started to slip from her place against the wall. Santana sucked a little bit, sending Brittany over the edge.

"Come in my mouth, Brittany." Santana said seductively.

"Ohhhh, my God, Santana."

Santana loved when she moaned her name. She sucked a little harder. Brittany bucked up and down. Santana was finding it harder and harder to support Brittany. She gathered the last bit of strength and flicked faster against her clit before diving back in.

Brittany's arms flew out to the side. She could feel it coming in waves.

"S-S-Santana…" Her voice trailed off.

Santana gripped the girl tighter as she felt Brittany's release. Brittany stood in her position with her eyes closed. Santana's tongue pulled out of the girl, licking the juices up and placing a final kiss on her clit.

Santana made her way to standing and looked into Brittany's blue eyes. The girl was still in a bit of a haze.

"You taste so good," Santana said softly.

"That was…too amazing, San." Brittany pulled the girl into a heated kiss. She rammed her tongue into Santana's mouth, tasting herself on the other girl's tongue. Brittany ravaged her neck and ran her hands up and down the girl's slick body.

"Baby, we need to actually shower now."

"But, I want to make you feel good. I can't not repay you for that."

"As much as I want it now, a little delayed gratification never hurt. You can pay me back later," Santana said with a wink, "We've got to go soon before our parents start wondering where we are." Brittany was still kissing the girl's neck, making it hard for these words to come out.

"Fine," Brittany moved in even closer, "But just so you know, I'm going to fuck you so hard next chance I get. Okay?"

Santana swallowed, "I-I got it."

With that Brittany turned her back to Santana who held onto her hips and kissed the back of her neck. Santana grabbed the soap, and the girls started washing themselves, not being able to think about anything other than what had just happened in the showers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Brittany sat at the dinner table with her family, thinking about how she would rather be with Santana. It had only been a half hour since they parted ways, but somehow Brittany already missed her. Mindlessly twirling pasta around her fork, she zoned out with thoughts of their shower playing in her head.

"So, Brittany, how was practice today?" her Dad spoke, pulling her out of her daze.

"What? Oh. Really good," she replied, forcing a smile in her father's direction.

"Is something wrong? You've barely touched your food," her mother continued, "I made spaghetti and meatballs just for you. Your favorite."

Brittany's thoughts now went to Lady and the Tramp, one of her favorite movies. She thought about taking up a piece of spaghetti into her mouth, finding Santana's lips at the end and pulling her into a kiss across the table. She longed to do this. She longed to show affection towards her in public; but she knew how uncomfortable it made Santana.

"No, I love it. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm not all that hungry right now," she said with a weak smile. The thought of Santana not reciprocating her affection in front of others, or worse reacting negatively, consumed her with sadness.

"Well, how about I wrap it up for you. You can always eat the leftovers," her mother reasoned.

Brittany walked up their counter and placed her plate by the sink.

Hearing her phone's text message ring from the other room, Brittany's face lit up at the prospect of a message from Santana.

"Now, you're smiling!" her father noticed, "What's wrong with us?"

Brittany knew he was joking. Sje responded lovingly so as to be excused from dinner.

"Aw, dad, you know I love you." She kissed the top of his head.

"Go get your stupid phone," he said, knowing that was what she wanted to hear.

Brittany ran into the other room, hearing her father start ranting about kids and their phones these days. Picking it up, Brittany saw the message was from Kurt. Not completely unhappy about the fact that it wasn't Santana's name flashing on the screen, she opened the text.

_Hey girl. I need to tell you something. Text me back when you can._

Brittany wondered what this could be about. She typed back.

_What do you need to tell me?_

She walked to her room phone in hand. It took a while before her phone buzzed again.

_Sam knows about you and Santana. I mean, I'm almost 100% positive that he knows. He came up to me the other day and implied that he knew, and then said something about seeing something that made him think so…he works at the photo place at Walgreen's. I'm pretty sure he saw the pictures you all took. I'm only assuming, but I just thought you should know._

Brittany read the text three times. Surprisingly, she wasn't upset just really worried about what Santana was going to do. She typed her response.

_Are you sure, Kurt?_

_Yes. I just thought you should know. If you want me to talk to him, I will._

_No. It's okay. I'll figure something out._

_Are you going to tell Santana?_

…_I should. She's going to freak out. Fuck._

_She'll be fine. Sam's too scared of her to ever say anything. Just tell her that._

_I know. But, she's Santana._

_Ha. Yeah._

_I just really don't want people knowing before we actually talk about what we're doing. You know? If people start saying she's my girlfriend or whatever then she's going to build up a wall and then I'll never get to ask her for real._

_I'm sure Sam won't say anything. Do you want me to come over to talk?_

_Thanks, but it's cool. I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for telling me._

_Of course. I'm here if you need me._

With that, Brittany tossed her phone on her bed. She ran both hands through her hair.

"Shit."

Brittany heard a noise behind her. It was her younger sister at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Caitlin."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Caitlin took a hesitant step into Brittany's room, fearing that her sister would tell her to get out. Instead, Brittany sighed and turned around, meeting the twelve year old's gaze.

"Have you ever kept a secret knowing that it would get out eventually? And even though the secret doesn't scare you, it might upset other people to the point where the what you were hiding won't ever happen again?"

"Sounds like the time my teacher found the mouse I kept in my desk."

"Sister after my own heart."

She pulled the younger girl in for a hug. Brittany knew her sister wouldn't understand if she told her, but she did know that she would love her no matter what. Closing her eyes, Brittany held tighter.

Her sister opened one eye and spoke, "Brit! You're hurting me."

"Ha. I'm sorry," Brittany added, "Didn't realize I was squeezing you so tightly."

Caitlin left without any other conversation.

Brittany wiped a tear from her eye, wondering if this was the beginning of the end for her and Santana. She hoped not, but knew better.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The clock read 12:19. Brittany swung her legs to the side of her bed. She couldn't sleep. Creeping downstairs, Brittany made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, shielding her eyes from the bright light in the process. Once she had retrieved the left over pasta and grabbed a fork, Brittany sat on a stool and unwrapped the plate on the kitchen island. Brittany ate in silence, consumed with thoughts about the relationship she was having with Santana.

The fact that she never talked further about what they were doing hadn't bothered Brittany before. But, all of a sudden, Brittany felt overwhelmed with emotions. Questions came to mind about how much she could mean to someone if they kept her a secret. She couldn't understand how she hadn't thought about all of this before. She guessed it was because she didn't want it to be over so she kept her mouth shut.

She thought about how much she cared for Santana. They had a relationship completely unrivaled by any other, and yet it was hidden. She wanted more than anything to be with her-to kiss her before they went to class, to hold her hand in the hallway, to have her friends playfully tease her when she smiled at her phone at a cute text from her girlfriend, to tell her family when they asked that, "Yes, she was seeing someone."

Brittany wanted the world to see how much more Santana was than the school's reigning bitch. She was compassionate and confident. She had aspirations, aspirations that Brittany was positive she could accomplish. Santana was smart and hilarious. Boy, was she beautiful. Brittany could imagine them ten years from now, starting a family both of them doing what they loved. Most of all, Santana made Brittany want to be a better person for Santana's and her own sake. She knew Santana felt the same way. One look from the girl and Brittany could tell everything she was feeling. They connected on a level that she never had nor wanted to with anyone else.

Brittany became hyperaware that she was sitting alone in the dark eating leftovers. All of these thoughts about Santana running haywire in her brain suddenly stopped. Her muscles relaxed as she laid the fork on the plate. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but lay on nothing in particular. Focusing, she realized what it all meant.

"I love her."

The silence held her words in the air as if they were the only things to matter.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Brittany came over to Santana's house a couple of days later. They lay on the bed together talking about their impending Chicago trip. Santana envisioned them breaking off from the group to explore the city on their own terms. Brittany voiced her opinion that maybe that wouldn't be the safest route to take, but Santana assured her that with her street smarts, there was no way she'd let anything bad happen to Brittany. Santana took the blonde's hand.

"It'll be so nice. We could go out, and not have to worry about hiding anything." Santana tilted her head to the side. "I could hold your hand like this without a care." Santana reached over, cupping the other girl's hand in hers.

"I mean, we could do that here…" Brittany said softly.

"Brittany," she paused, "You know we can't do that."

"Why not? Why can't people know about us?"

Santana looked at Brittany like this came out of nowhere.

"Brit! It's not like we're dating or anything. There is nothing for them to know."

Those words stung. Santana could see she had hurt Brittany. Tears almost welled up in the blonde's eyes, but she caught herself.

Brittany's tone of voice got harsher, "Well, if we're not dating and there's nothing for them to know, why are we being so secretive?"

"Brit. I-I just meant I don't want rumors flying around that we're lesbians because we're not," Santana said emphasizing the last part.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm not? You never talk about that sort of thing with me. You have no idea what I think about the subject," Brittany stated.

"You're not a lesbian, Brittany," Santana looked down at her hands and shook her head slowly. The words came out as if she was speaking to herself.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that falling in love with my best friend doesn't make me straight, Santana. But, we aren't 'dating or anything' so, I guess, none of this matters." Brittany looked Santana right in the eye to make sure she could feel every ounce of emotion behind her statement. Brittany was hurt. She was tired of tiptoeing around Santana when it came to this subject. She was in love with her best friend, and it was time Santana knew that. If she didn't love her back, then it was time for her to figure out what exactly they were doing.

She continued, "I'd like for you to be my girlfriend. I'd like to be able to kiss you and take you on a date, but if you—"

"Shut up," Santana spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Brittany looked at her with a confused scowl.

"Santana, I'm not going to shut up and pretend that I'm okay with this."

"Brittany, please. Shut up."

Santana's eyes found the blue pools glaring back at her. Santana tried to find the words to explain how she felt.

Brittany waited for Santana to say something. She got up off the bed and walked toward the door. Grasping the handle, she pulled back.

"Brittany."

The name was all she could muster. Brittany looked back still waiting. Santana couldn't look up at the girl.

"…I'm just scared."

Brittany nodded her head once and pursed her lips. She grabbed the doorframe decidedly.

"Me too, Santana."

And with that, Brittany left.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next day at school, Santana searched for Brittany. She wasn't able to sleep all night. Instead, she replayed the moment in her head. She heard Brittany say she loved her and just sat there. She couldn't believe herself. Of course she loved Brittany. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She made her happier than anyone else. But, still, she was terrified. Terrified of how completely different her world would be if she said those three little words out loud.

Santana spotted Brittany. Everyone was in a hurry to get to class. _Class can wait. I need to talk to her. _She thought. Brittany leaned up against her locker, talking to Kurt who was rubbing the girl's arm in comfort. Santana stood on the opposite side of the hallway, unable to hear their conversation. Brittany looked up and saw Santana. Kurt followed her eyes to the Latina. She looked exhausted and upset. Santana began to walk over to Brittany. Kurt looked back to Brittany and said something. Never taking her eyes off of Santana, Brittany nodded her head. Kurt left the blonde standing in the same place.

Right as Santana got within ten feet of the girl, Puck jumped in her way.

"Hey there, sexy. You're looking a little down. Wanna come over tonight?" Puck said raising his eyebrows.

Santana's sight was still glued on Brittany. The blonde saw Puck's interference, rolled her eyes in disbelief, and turned to walk away. Santana pushed Puck out of the way, trying to make Brittany see that she was coming over to her. But, it was too late. Brittany had left.

"Thanks a lot, Puck." Santana said angrily.

"What? I'm just playing. I'm with Lauren now. You know that."

"Yeah, well, I doubt Brittany knows that."

"What does our flirting have to do with Brittany?"

"Nothing! God. Just leave me alone, please."

Santana walked away with tears in her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Tears streamed down her face. It was Sam. The boy that was too frightened to ever look her in the face was now touching her shoulder in comfort.

"Santana. Are you okay?" He said sincerely.

She sniffed, "Do I look okay, Blondie?"

By this point, every one had scattered to their respective classrooms. Santana was on edge. She tried to get herself together. She wanted anything but Sam to pity her in the middle of the hallway. She sniffed and brushed her Cheerio uniform.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" She scowled, trying to revert to her bitch persona. However, the tears didn't stop.

"No. Even if I did, I'm not about to leave you. Tell me what's wrong."

Without hesitation, she threw her arms in the air and spoke.

"I'm gay. That's what's wrong," she said heatedly.

He stood there stunned that she had actually said the words that he himself had longed to say for so long.

"My whole fucking world feels like it's gone to shit. And, Brittany just stands there saying she loves me without any hesitation, and I'm just sitting there like an idiot."

He reached out to run his hand down her arm.

"It's okay."

"How the fuck is it okay, Sam? This is going to throw me to the bottom. I can kiss being head cheerleader goodbye. I'll get slushied everyday. Look at Kurt! He gets tortured here," Santana paused. She drew a deep breath as to signify that this was the worst part, "Brittany is so angry with me."

She crossed her arms. She finally said it out loud. The secret she had been keeping for so long. The secret that she kept so deep inside of her that she scoffed at the notion. All of a sudden, her emotions flooded to the surface. She felt so relieved to have said it to anyone, yet so deeply upset that now everything in her life was about to change.

She never thought Sam would be someone of consequence to her life. But now he knew her biggest secret. She never admitted any of her feelings to anyone, let alone life altering feelings. Even Sam knew this. He had to be careful about how to approach her.

"I promise you, Santana. It will be okay," He couldn't think of any words that could help her more.

Cautiously, Sam stepped towards Santana.

"W-what are you doing?" she said through her tears.

He wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

Santana let herself sink into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and started sobbing. She felt completely disengaged from the world. In his arms, she was safe. He was the only man to ever comfort her who didn't want something in return.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, forcing back the tears in his own eyes.

"Shhh," he whispered, trying to calm the girl.

Santana pulled away and hiccupped, eyeing the tear marks she had left on his shirt.

Sam spoke softly, "Come with me."

Sam led Santana into the choir room, which was empty at this time of day. He took her hand, sitting them both down on the piano bench.

She looked up at him, "Why are you being so nice to me? All I ever do is glare at you and talk about your huge mouth."

"Because I understand what you're going through," Sam thought about telling her that they shared the same secret, but in this moment, her sadness took precedent. "Listen, Santana, Brittany loves you. Everything is going to work out."

"You don't know that. Why are you being so cavalier about this? You're not shocked at all," She sounded skeptical, "You would think hearing the most popular girl in school tell you that she was in love with her best friend would allot a certain amount of shock."

"Yeah, about that," Sam folded his fingers in his lap, "I already knew."

"…I'm going to kill Kurt."

"No. Kurt didn't tell me. Please don't get mad when I tell you this, but, um, I saw the pictures you and Brittany took on the railroad tracks."

Santana looked confused, "How could you have possibly seen those?"

"I may have been the one to develop them…"

"You totally perved on our pictures."

"Ha. No. Trust me. I'm not into that."

Santana laughed and wiped away a remaining tear, "Yeah, sure. It's like every straight guy's dream. Don't deny it." Santana's sexual jokes marked her deflection, to seem more in control than she actually was. So far in her short life, sex was the only way she knew how to interact with men. When Sam mentioned the pictures, her mind naturally took this course.

Sam dropped his elbows to his thighs and leaned forward. He looked down at his hands away from Santana. "I'm sure that is every straight guy's dream, which is why it isn't mine. And," He added, "I thought the pictures were more 'two girls in love' rather than 'two girls getting it on for the benefit of hetero culture.'" He really hoped that Santana would catch on.

"Wait," she took in what Sam had just said, "…you're not…"

Still leaning forward, Sam tilted his head and half-smiled at Santana.

Santana started laughing, "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. This is just," she flung her arm up, "unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Santana spoke.

"This is bizarre."

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I've got to get Brittany back. That's what I've got to do. I don't know what you're going to do, but I'll help anyway I can."

"You know. You're not the bitch everyone thinks you are."

"Yeah," she playfully nudged the boy, "Just don't tell anyone."

_**So, Sam's gay. That happened. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Please review! It makes me feel loved! Let me know your thoughts. What you want to see happen…maybe I'll take it into consideration! Haha I've got some plans for the story so keep on coming back! Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_**THEY KISSED…that is all.**_

Only a few days remained until they were off to Chicago. Brittany still wasn't talking to Santana, but that didn't mean they didn't know what was going on with each other. She saw Sam with Santana often, unable to shake the thought that there might be something going on with them.

"Brit? Daydreaming again, are we?" Kurt popped over to the blonde leaning against her lockers. "You know, you can only think about her for so long before you actually need to do something."

"Do you think she and Sam have something going on?" She asked, completely unaware of what Kurt had just said.

"I mean they've gotten close lately. I don't think so though, Brit. She's too in love with you."

Brittany turned around and played with her lock, "Then I don't understand what's going on." She turned to see Santana playfully hit Sam on the arm and laugh. The two were a mere thirty feet away.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Santana watched Brittany walk to class with Kurt, turning her attention to Sam.

"Okay, so why haven't you talked to her yet?" Sam asked.

"I've tried, Sam. She won't give me time to say what I want to say."

"…which is what exactly?"

"That I love her."

"So. Just say it."

"You don't think I have? The words won't come out of my mouth. Every time I go up to her I freeze because I'm worried that I'll say the wrong thing and push her further away."

"Santana. Come on. You know what she wants from you."

"I'm just scared I can't give it to her."

"Actions speak louder than words…you could always just show her."

"Says the boy who crushes on Kurt from afar."

"Hey now. Don't project onto me."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Later in the day, Glee started. Sam walked in with Santana to find Kurt and Brittany talking in the corner of the room. Sam took Santana's hand gently and walked near them. Brittany looked straight at their hands. She winced at the thought of Santana finding another.

"Hey, Kurt. Brittany." Sam said cautiously.

"Hi Sam," Kurt spoke. Brittany half-smiled.

"Hi, B." Santana looked into the girl's eyes.

Brittany's mouth wouldn't let her reply.

Glee ended just as it had started, sprinkled with singing and talk about Chicago. The day was approaching. Everyone was excited, everyone except for Brittany and Santana. The tension was getting to be too much. Both wondered if they should even go or not, but would never cave.

Once Mr. Schuester felt satisfied for the day, the gang packed up their things and headed home. Brittany stayed in the room, watching everyone leave. She sat alone, stretching on the linoleum floor. She waved goodbye to the kids who mumbled back at her. Reaching over to her bag, she pulled out her iPod and plugged it into the system's jack.

She got up and began dancing slowly. A song began.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Santana paced the hallways. She left with the pack, but wanted to stay with Brittany. Walking all the way to the parking lot, she turned around deciding to try one last time to tell Brittany what she needed to hear. It was either that, or to say that she was going to opt out of the Chicago trip because she couldn't bear to keep Brittany from being her bubbly self. She thought for sure that she could catch Brittany before she got to her car, but it seemed the girl hadn't left yet. She decided to go back to the choir room to find her.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Brittany flung her body with finesse and ease.

Santana heard music playing. She walked slowly to the room, peering in the door to see if anyone was in there. What she saw was more compelling and beautiful than anything she had ever seen before.

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know, if you never try_

_To forgive your past, and simply be mine_

Santana leaned against the doorframe quietly as to not tip Brittany off. She watched as the blonde danced with ferocious passion, making the lyrics come to life. Brittany twirled as fast as she could before dropping to the ground as the next words boomed from the speakers…

_I dare you to let me be, your_

_Your one and only_

_Promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms_

Brittany's sat on the floor. She threw her arms in the air before pulling down quickly.

_So come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

Brittany slowed down now with the beat. Santana saw tears in her eyes. She felt the song course through her body, connecting with the girl dancing before her.

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know_

_How it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me_

_Whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared_

_Cos I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word_

_I've imagined it all_

Brittany had broken down in this moment. She stopped dancing, holding her face in her hands. Santana could hear the sobs, but didn't know whether to comfort the girl or not.

_You'll never know_

_If you never try_

_To forgive your past_

_And simply be mine_

Santana could stand the sight of the girl she loved crying alone. She ran to Brittany.

"Brittany…"

The girl turned around and allowed Santana to envelop her for a second. Brittany could feel herself breaking down in Santana's arms.

Brittany fidgeted angrily.

"No. G-get off." Brittany tried to pull away from the embrace, but Santana wouldn't let go.

"No. Brittany. I'm not letting you go."

She continued to fight her. She even rapped her loose fists against the Santana's chest.

"Santana," was all the girl could muster.

"I love you, Brittany. I love you so much. I can't believe it's taken me this long to say it."

The girl cried in her arms.

"I hate myself for putting you through this, making you think that I didn't care. When really, you're all I care about. I've hurt you, and I'll try my hardest to make it up to you. I promise," Santana felt the girl relax in her arms, "Brittany, look at me."

Brittany looked up.

"I love you. Do you hear me? I can do whatever you need me to do. I can leave. I can hold you. I can be yours for as long as you want. Just tell me."

Brittany didn't say anything. She just stared into the girl's eyes.

The music had stopped completely.

Santana opened her mouth and sang softly a few bars

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Santana's heart was pounding. Brittany hadn't said anything yet. She slowly and softly pressed her lips to hers, knowing the Brittany might very well retract and leave her. She closed her eyes, and felt Brittany return the kiss. Buried in this kiss was everything Santana tried to say.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too."

After a bit, they pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany."

"I know that now. I'm sorry I was so far removed. I just saw you with Sam, and thought you were done with me. It killed me, Santana."

"No, no, no. Brittany," Santana took Brittany's hands in her own, "I told Sam. I told Sam everything. That's why we've been together."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I broke down and told him everything. Everything about you. Everything about us. Everything I wanted to say to you. I even told him…that I'm gay, which is something that you deserve to hear from me. I needed time to process all of my feelings because this," She gestured back and forth between them, "gave me a lot to think about."

"I don't know what to say," She looked to the girl, "…I'm so proud of you.

"I'll make everything up to you, but it's all going too quickly. I'm scared. This is scary."

"It's okay. We can slow everything down. I just needed to know that you cared and needed me just a little bit."

"I'm so sorry I made you feel like that."

"Shh. It's okay, baby. It's all better."

"We still have a really long road ahead of us."

"I know. But, as long as I have you, I think anything is possible."

And with that, Brittany held up her pinky and smiled, making Santana feel like she could do absolutely anything in that moment.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Alright guys, time to talk rules and regulations for Chicago!" Mr. Schuester said to the bunch of giggling kids in the van. They were almost to their destination.

"The rules are there are no rules! Right, Mr. Schue?" Puck yelled, enlisting a rowdy response from his peers.

"Quiet down now, Puck," he clapped his hands together, "This is how it's going to work. We're going to get to the hotel tonight and go as a group out for dinner. Tomorrow morning, we'll wake up do some shopping on Michigan Avenue for the ladies…"

"Ahem," Kurt cleared his throat.

"…and boys. Kurt, thank you. We'll go to the play early that afternoon. Come back. Regroup. And, then, I'm letting you all go out on your own for the night. BUT! You all have to buddy up, check in with me, and always, always, always be with at least one of your friends. You must be back at the hotel by eleven. Okay?"

The kids hooted and hollered. Brittany looked over at Santana with a huge smile on her face, melting the Latina's heart. She squeezed the girl's hand in excitement.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Soon they got to Chicago, pausing to throw their things in their rooms.

"Okay, boys I got you the suite with two queens and a pullout that joins with my room. I'm sorry, but that's the best I could do. And, girls, you've got two adjoining rooms with two queens in each. So, you girls decide who goes where."

Brittany leaned into Santana's arm and whispered, "Share my bed?"

Santana winked and smiled back at her.

Everyone raced up to their rooms, claiming beds with their luggage.

In the boy's room, Mike and Finn graciously took the couch. Puck threw his things haphazardly onto the bed with Artie who placed his suitcase nicely on the bed. Kurt had already set out his outfits and was now in the bathroom setting up all of his products. He had in fact packed two suitcases, one devoted entirely to toiletries. Sam hesitantly placed his bag on the bed with Kurt's.

Sam grabbed his phone and shot a text to Santana. _I'm sharing a bed with Kurt. God. What do I do?_

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Across the hallway, Brittany and Santana immediately took one of the beds. Quinn and Rachel had been dumped in their room as well, leaving Tina, Mercedes, and Lauren in the other room.

Santana picked up her buzzing phone, laughed, and showed it to Brittany. She sent him a text back. _Get it, boy ;) _

They heard a rap on the door.

"Ladies, open up!"

All the girls gathered in one room and opened the door to find the boys and Mr. Schuester awaiting them for dinner.

"I've made reservations for Giordano's pizza. So, all you girls better be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

Rachel scoffed, "Fifteen minutes! That's not enough time to change or do anything!"

"Come on now, Rach. You can do it," Quinn said pulling the girl back towards her luggage.

"Mr. Schue, I'm going to wait up here with the girls," said Kurt already waltzing into the room.

"Fifteen minutes!" Mr. Scheuster repeated himself.

"Don't worry. I got it," Kurt said, closing the door on the rest of the men.

The girls put the remaining touches on their makeup. Kurt tidied up their mess before plopping on the bed with Brittany.

"Everything good, Britt?"

"Everything's perfect," she looked at him and smiled before turning to see Santana trying to butt Lauren out of the way of the mirror.

"Oooh. Brit, don't watch. This is going to be a train wreck." Kurt laughed as Lauren turned slowly towards Santana as if to say, "Excuse me?"

Santana looked visibly angry. Brittany got up and rushed over.

"Hey, San. It's time to go."

She mumbled in Lauren's direction.

Lauren fake coughed and said, "Whipped!"

Santana retorted angrily, "Shut the fuck up, Lauren before I kick your ass."

"Oh, Santana. You really think your little butch front scares me?"

"Brittany, hold my eyeliner."

Before things got out of hand, Kurt jumped between the two feuding girls.

"Velma! Roxie! Let's settle down. You both look just beautiful. But, I think it's time for us to leave and experience our first night in Chicago. Agreed? Now, Lauren, Puck is awaiting your presence downstairs. B, come here and control your…best friend."

No one but Santana noticed Kurt's hesitation.

Brittany hooked Santana's arm in hers. "Calm down, silly."

"Whatta bitch," Santana mumbled in Lauren's direction.

Soon the girls and Kurt were downstairs acting as if none of them had a care in the world. But, that's how girls act. The pettiness subsides eventually as the excitement for experience rolls in. Brittany looked over at the smiling Latina and said, "You okay about that butch comment? I heard it."

"Actually, yes. In the moment, I couldn't help my impulse. But, not because of that. I just really hate that bitch for some reason."

"Ha. Probably because she's kind of like you."

"Oh, pul-ease. I could fuck that girl up."

"Whatever you say, babe." Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright everyone, follow me!" Mr. Schuester said, heading out of the door with all the kids in toe.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Who knew deep dish could be this amazing!" Finn commented.

They all sat around a table in the bustling restaurant, chatting about this and that. Rachel talked Mr. Schuester's ear off about all of the songs she thought could clench first place at their impending competition. Quinn sat next to Finn, gawking at how much of a mess he was making. Lauren and Puck were laughing hysterically at each other, occasionally feeding each other different slices of their own pizzas. Sam had Tina, Mike, Artie, and Mercedes cracking up at his impressions.

Kurt sat across from Brittany and Santana, engaging in random conversations and shouting across the table whenever he felt like it. The restaurant was loud and exciting just like the city outside. It was nothing like Lima. He could feel the nightlife pumping through his veins. He longed for a fast paced life.

He soon directed his attention towards the girls across the table.

"San. Do you like deep dish or shallow dish pizza better?"

Santana spoke Brittany, so she returned the question with ease, "This is pretty delicious, but I can never go wrong with thin crust."

"I think I like this. So much cheese!" Brittany said stuffing her mouth full with another bite.

"Slow down there, B. You'll get a stomach cramp."

Brittany looked confused, "…but we're not going swimming?"

Santana giggled at the girl, "True, but just slow down! We can always box it and have it later."

"Oooh! That's a great plan!"

Kurt laughed and interjected, "What are you girls doing tomorrow after the show?"

"Umm, I don't know yet. Santana?" Brittany turned to the girl.

"I was going to take Brit out for a bit and explore."

"Oh, fun. Just you two?" Kurt said trying to sound interested without seeking an invitation.

"Yeah, but, hey, how about you come to dinner with us? I can always take Brit exploring after."

Brittany perked up and shook her head in excitement.

"No, no, no. You guys have your fun."

"No! We insist. Right, Brit?"

"Of course!"

"Actually," Santana said turning her attention to Sam who had just finished another amazing impression of James Earl Jones, "Sam, would you like to join Brits, Kurt and I for dinner tomorrow after the play?"

Sam's eyes widened, trying to imply something to Santana. But, she just smirked and nodded as if this were her evil plan all along.

"Ha. Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Well, then. It's settled! The four of us out on the town tomorrow night!"

"Whatever you say, Santana," Kurt said cutting off a small bit of pizza with a fork and knife. "Brit, your girl is one helluva manipulator."

"Oh, Kurt. You have no idea. You should see the things she gets me to do in bed—…"

"That's enough, Brit." Santana said cupping the girl's mouth. She leaned into the girl and whispered, "You're going to get it later."

And with that, Brittany's heart jumped to her throat.

_**R&R if you'd like! I really appreciate it! Let me know how you feel about the story. Hope you all are having wonderful summers.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_**Hi there! Thanks for all the favorites/story alerts! Continue to review! They make me happy. Also, for those who asked my tumblr url it's just thedeathoftheauthor (dot) tumblr (dot) com…**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

"Well, this is a huge Victoria's Secret," Rachel said walking in with the other girls and Kurt.

"Keen observation, hobbit," Santana replied.

The group walked in, nodding and smiling towards the greeters. They made their way through the crowds, up the escalator, and towards the Pink gear. Amidst the "How may I help you's?" the girls gabbed along holding up the most scandalous lingerie they could find. Mercedes called over Tina and Kurt to check out the more flamboyant florescent clothing. Quinn and Brittany looked through the underwear, stopping to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Hey, Santana!" Quinn called from across the room. "You should totally get these."

Quinn held up a pair of panties with _I Get Around _written on the butt. Santana squinted and smirked.

"Funny," she deadpanned.

Rachel now joined the blondes, sorting through the underwear.

"How are they possibly allowed to sell these things to young girls?" Rachel remarked, "It's absolutely deplorable. I mean _I Heart Bananas_ and _Hide Your Boyfriends_? That's a little much."

"What's wrong with that? I do heart bananas," Brittany answered a bit confused.

"I don't think that means what you think it means, Brit." Quinn chuckled.

"San?" Brittany looked up to Santana who was trying to hide her laugh.

"Ooooh, Brit," Santana said, grabbing the girl's hand, "Let's leave these two and look through the really sexy stuff."

Brittany couldn't possibly resist. She smiled back at Quinn, leaving her to block out Rachel's rant about how Barbra Streisand taught her better morals than what this store was selling. Quinn would have looked amused if it had been the first time Rachel had given this speech. But, alas, she had already heard it twice today.

Santana and Brittany headed back down the escalator, finding their way to the women's section far from the girl's section upstairs. Brittany watched the Latina work her way through the animal print lingerie. Boy, did that girl love her some prints. Brittany raised her hand to a nightgown, fingering the silk and lace. She imagined herself in it. Then, she imagined Santana's face when she saw her in it. Then, she imagined Santana taking it off of her. _Too much, Brittany._

She felt hands on her hips and breath on her neck.

"You would look hot in that?" Santana whispered.

Brittany turned around, "I knew you'd think so. Think we should have a fashion show?"

Santana looked taken aback, "Definitely."

Brittany grabbed a few pieces of lingerie and brought them to the dressing room. Santana stood unable to move, instead watching with her mouth open as Brittany motioned for her to come help.

Santana sat in the dressing room area on the chaise, patiently awaiting Brittany to come out. She twiddled her thumbs, occasionally glancing at the entrance to see if any of her classmates would come and ruin this moment. Swinging her legs around, Santana now faced a large floor length mirror. _I look hot_, she thought to herself. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her lip-gloss and applied it to her perfectly plump lips.

"San? I think I need you…" she heard Brittany call.

"The side with the tag goes in the back, B," Santana stood up and took a step towards the door, "Everything okay?"

Brittany pulled the door open to reveal her lingerie-clad body.

"Oh…" was all Santana could say.

Brittany stood barefoot in a red silky number. Thin straps hung from her shoulders allowing the fabric to drape over her fit body. Brittany had taken her hair down, tucking it behind her ears. The blonde locks lay deliberately on her chest. Santana's eyes followed them down. Her gaze stopped on her chest. She smirked.

"Cold, Brit?"

Brittany looked down, realizing what she was implying.

"Come here." Brittany pulled the girl into a searing kiss. Santana pulled back, making sure no employee was around before closing the door behind her. Santana put her hands on the girl, feeling her every curve.

"Looks like you did most of the work for me," Santana said noting Brittany's bra on the floor. She snuck her hand to Brittany's thigh and ran her fingers upwards. She felt Brittany's lips immediately, no trace of underwear to be found. Cocking her eyebrow, Santana spoke between kisses, "Or, all off the work…"

Brittany stepped back, leaving Santana in a haze. The Latina took a step forward to pull the girl in, but Brittany shook her head.

"Just watch…"

Santana was intrigued. Brittany bit her bottom lip in Santana's direction. Her dexterous fingers slid up her arm, hooking her thumb around the left shoulder strap. She let it fall, exposing the top of her breast. Santana could feel her arousal become unbearable. Brittany with the same hand plucked the right string strap, dropping it down her arm. The silk lingerie fell from her body and ended in a pile of the floor.

"Oh. My. God."

Santana couldn't think clearly. Brittany laughed at Santana's shock. She knew how to turn her on. Santana tried to move, but her body wouldn't let her. Brittany grabbed Santana by her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. She could tell Santana was still dumbstruck. Brittany kissed Santana's neck.

"You alright?" Brittany asked between kissing and sucking the girl's skin.

Santana snapped out of her disbelief, flipping the girl around.

"More than alright, baby."

Her hands explored the girl vehemently. Brittany wrapped one leg around Santana's body, holding herself higher. Santana's fingers slipped into the girl with ease. The blonde threw her head back in pleasure. Santana kissed her pale skin as she pumped in and out. Brittany grabbed at Santana's pants, trying to touch the girl in the same way. As soon as Brittany would get closer to Santana's swollen sex, she'd shake in ecstasy, pulling her into fog.

Brittany grabbed at Santana's hair. She got closer and closer to orgasm. Santana had her against the wall, supporting the blonde all by herself. Brittany could see herself writhing in the floor length mirror. She wished Santana were naked so she could stare at her perfectly toned ass. She wished so much that Santana could feel her with her entire body.

Brittany started to get louder and louder. Santana threw a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. Brittany could feel the orgasm take over her body. She couldn't possibly keep the sound in. She leaned forward and bit into Santana's skin hard, causing the girl to let out a yelp. Brittany didn't notice because at this point she couldn't possibly sense anything else.

"Brittany?" They heard Quinn call.

Brittany was still in a daze. Santana threw her hand over her mouth again, and answered for her.

"It's just me, Quinn. Brittany, uh, just went to get me another size," Santana said thinking quickly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we're all leaving soon. Get out here. I'll find Brittany."

"Okay, Quinn. I'll see you out there in a minute. Bye," she said hastily.

She waited a second before dropping her hand from Brittany's mouth.

"Holy shit, Brittany. That was close."

She heard a knock on their door. Santana's heart plummeted. _Fuck. Someone heard._

"It's me," Kurt spoke, "I'm herding the girls out front. Come soon, Santana."

_Phew. He just thinks it's me._

"…And, Brittany. I'm sure you look hot in that lingerie, but you better get out here before their suspiciously rise," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Kurt!" Brittany said. Santana glared at the girl.

"Nice going, Britt," she joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not the one giving me earth shattering orgasms in extremely inappropriate places."

"I'm not the one asking to play dress up and then dro—wait, did you say earth shattering?"

Brittany raced to put her clothes back on, "Don't get a big head now." She pecked the girl on the lips before walking out of the dressing room and back to reality.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The day dragged on and on. They girls decided against doing anything like that again for fear of getting caught. Kurt kept looking them up and down to signify that he knew of their exploits. Brittany would laugh. Santana would glare. It was all in good fun. Santana actually didn't mind him knowing. After a while, it kind of became normal and expected. If she didn't feel so comfortable with Kurt knowing, the normalcy of it all would have scared her. It was moments when he or Sam would joke with the girls that Santana gave telling their other friends a thought.

Soon it came time for the group to go to the play. They brought their purchases back to the hotel and got changed before getting to the theater. Meeting in the lobby, Santana hung around with Sam and Quinn. They chatted and laughed at Rachel who was soliloquizing about her connection with Maria from "West Side Story."

"Oh, Rachel. If anyone is Maria, here, it's me. I've got the Latin blood," Santana joked.

"Well, actually, Santana. The genesis of the Sharks formed with Lower East Side Jewish family in mind. Plus, what do you know about forbidden love? You just breathe and any boy you want wraps right around your finger."

Santana's demeanor didn't falter though she felt her heart drop. An incredible sadness overcame her with that question. She felt Sam's eyes on her, knowing exactly what he must be thinking.

Rachel knew she shouldn't have snapped at her, and was now preparing for the wrath. Santana stayed quiet, which obviously scared the hobbit. She collected her thoughts. Instead of going all Lima Heights, Santana took a much more frightening approach.

She tilted her head and said, "You're right, Rachel. My mistake." Santana then turned around to find Quinn's mouth open and Sam almost laughing.

"Close your mouth, Quinn."

"I'm just surprised you didn't rip her to pieces. You were…nice?"

"Ha. Nice? I just terrified that girl down to her very core!"

She laughed. Sam joined in. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed, trying to absorb the words and feelings that she couldn't bring herself to face.

Soon Brittany walked down with the rest of the girls and joined the group. Mr. Schuester pointed to everyone in the group, silently counting them. Brittany worked her way over to Santana and Sam. She brushed her knuckles against the Latina's.

"Alright, group. Let's go!" Mr. Schuester announced.

The kids piled out onto the street. Santana pulled the girl back from leaving with the rest of the group until they were in the back of the line.

"San! I don't want to lose them!" Brittany said worriedly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that—you look beautiful, and I am so excited for our night together."

Brittany smiled so big that she thought it might stay on her face forever. She jumped onto Santana and gave her a huge hug.

"Alright," Brittany released Santana from the hug, "Now, we really might get lost. Come on!"

Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door to join the rest of the kids.

**Review please! I'd love to hear what you guys think! THANKS! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

Walking through the automatic doors of their hotel, the kids started upstairs to regroup and hit the city. They huddled by the elevators, talking amongst themselves. Rachel's eyes were still glowing from the performance. She looked as if at any moment she would either break into song or start crying. Puck and Lauren crouched away from Mr. Schuester to talk about where to get liquor. From everyone's conversations, it seemed like they would all just be roaming around until curfew. Santana, however, thought ahead.

"Santana, I assume you made plans for tonight," said Kurt. He pulled the scarf from his neck before pressing the elevator up button a few more times.

"Yep, I got reservations at this nice restaurant a couple blocks from here, so we can all just meet in the lobby in fifteen?" she replied.

"Sounds good," Sam chimed in.

The elevator doors opened, and the kids piled in.

"Whoa there, Lauren," Santana started with a devious look on her face, "We don't want to be hitting the maximum weight."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator, saying, "Back the fuck up before I throw you out."

"I'd like to see that," Santana said under her breath.

Brittany whispered to Santana, "San, stop being mean. This is supposed to be a really nice night, and I'd rather you not get into a fight with her. Okay?"

Santana pursed her lips and nodded. Only Brittany could make her back down and feel apologetic, which is not something she enjoys feeling. Brittany was also the only person that Santana would concede to. As much as she hated to admit it, the girl was right. This was going to be a great night, and the only thing standing in the way was Santana's attitude.

About fifteen minutes later—after checking in with Mr. Chaperone—Kurt and Sam met up with the two girls in the lobby.

"You boys look nice," Brittany regarded.

"Right back at you. Santana, those heels are to die for," Kurt spoke of Santana's studded black pumps.

"Don't I know it? I picked them up with Daddy's credit card, which is what I'll be using for tonight's dinner if you all don't mind," Santana said with a wink.

Sam chuckled, "Oh, of course not."

Walking the few blocks to the restaurant, the four of them marveled at the big city lights. Brittany became overwhelmed when she thought about all of the people that lived and worked in the skyscrapers. Santana humored the girl when she pointed out new buildings, which was about every four or five seconds. Santana couldn't help but admire the blonde in these moments. She watched the girl stare up at the grey giants and smile. Zoning out, Santana gave into dreams of living in the city with her, seeing her get excited about the world each and every day. They would never get bored with their surroundings or with each other. Santana thought about lying in a big comfortable bed with her in their tiny apartment with the lights off. She thought about wrapping herself around the girl, listening to nothing but the sounds of the city and Brittany's breathing. Nothing could compare to that. _Nothing_.

"San, are we almost there? I'm getting a head rush from looking up."

"Yep, this is it." Santana opened the door for Brittany who walked through nodding in appreciation. Santana shrugged and playfully slapped Brittany's ass, eliciting a high-pitched giggle into the room.

The restaurant was packed with all kinds of people all laughing and enjoying their respective conversations. The place was relatively big for it to be so loud, but it felt comfortable at the same time. It was the kind of restaurant where you could sequester yourself with a group and be as loud as you want without bothering any other table. Candles added to the restaurant's dim, yet boisterous ambiance.

"Reservation for four under Lopez," Santana spoke to the hostess.

The hostess gathered her things and said, "Follow me."

Brittany slipped her hand in Santana's and walked quickly behind the lady. With the boy's in tow, they reached their booth.

"Here we are. Enjoy." The hostess laid out their menus as Santana and Brittany slid into one side of the booth, leaving the opposite side for Kurt and Sam.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled towards the woman who then scurried away. "San, this place is so nice. Thanks for bringing us." She kissed the girl on the cheek and scooted closer so that they could hold hands in Santana's lap.

"Anything for you, babe."

"Yeah, thanks, Santana. I'm pretty sure this beats whatever Puck and Finn were trying to get me to do tonight," Sam said.

"It's nice. It's like our very first double date," Brittany spoke without realizing what she had said. Santana squeezed her hand, trying to make her renegotiate her statement. She understood, "I mean, uh, date where Santana and I are open and with other people. To eat. For a regular dinner."

Kurt rubbed his forehead with his fingers and scrunched up his face. He brought his fingers down to his lips and said, "Yeah, Brit, we got it. Thanks." He then looked at Sam, who was staring down at his menu, trying not to laugh. Sam looked up quickly at Santana who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so," Santana jerked her head up with a devious grin, "Let's spend Daddy's money."

They all laughed and continued on reading their menus. The four of them were engrossed in conversation, laughing hysterically and gesturing heavily to aggrandize their stories. Sam and Brittany kept pointing to dishes they would love to eat, but ultimately couldn't definitely decide on. Once the waiter came to take their orders, Kurt ended up ordering for all four because Sam and Brittany still couldn't decide and Brittany distracted Santana, making her laugh too hard to actually order anything.

Kurt sat back in the booth, thinking about how this night couldn't get any better. He looked over at the boy next to him. Sam noticed him looking and pulled out of the conversation with Santana to wink at Kurt.

Dinner arrived soon enough to quell Brittany's hunger pains. She twirled a huge spoonful of pasta onto her fork and stuffed it into her mouth.

"My God, this is delicious," She said between bites.

Santana laughed, "Yeah, Brit, looks like it!" Brittany finished chewing and turned herself towards Santana. "You're amazing you know that?"

Santana choked on her food and blushed. Sam and Kurt smiled into their dinner, reveling in this rare vulnerable moment between the two. Brittany's genuineness made Santana look to the blonde utterly speechless. She bit down on the side of her bottom lip. Brittany leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips and then Santana's cheek.

Kurt took a deep breath in, happy but with a twinge of jealousy. Santana noticed.

"Oh, Kurt. It's not like you've got nothing going on for you right now," Santana said, gesturing her fork back and forth, implying that there was something between the two boys. Sam laughed at the fact that she'd addressed the elephant in the room.

"Sannn!" Brittany nudged her.

"What?" She smirked, "I keep it real, Brit."

They got over the awkward hurdle within moments, leaving the rest of their meal to ranting and raving about school, parents, and friends. Slowly, they finished their dinner. The check came, and Santana paid without hesitation. Her father could afford it, she reasoned. He was a doctor with loads of cash, and this was her way of _appreciating_ him and all of his hard work. Brittany knew that even though Santana hid behind this confident exterior able to spend her father's money on a whim that when the bill came at the end of the month, she'd get a stern talking to from him. Brittany never talked Santana out of it because the girl had once let it slip that that was the only time where she and her father actually interacted. So, really, she was helping Santana…maybe just not in the best way.

Shuffling out of their booth, the four found their way outside.

"Ooh, it got chilly," Brittany remarked.

"Here, take my jacket," Santana said, draping the fabric over the blonde.

Kurt walked over to the curb.

"I can't wait to be in a city for college slash the rest of my life," he said to the group.

Santana agreed, "It's going to be amazing. I'm getting the hell out of Lima that's for sure. But, I'm thinking New York would suit me better."

"Oh, same here. Broadway is calling my name."

"Yes, it is," Santana said.

Kurt drew in a deep breath and clapped his hands together, "Okay, so, what now? We've still got about an hour and a half before curfew."

"Well, I was going to take a walk with Brits, and find our way to the park or something. Is that cool with you guys?" Santana asked, hoping that it would be.

"Of course, you two have fun. Kurt and I will just head this way. Thanks again for dinner, Santana," Sam spoke for the two boys.

Santana linked arms with Brittany and spoke, "No problem. And, hey, boys! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kurt pursed his lips and spun on his toes to face the opposite direction of the two girls. Sam followed suit, and the boys began walking away from the restaurant.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"This way. Yep, right here."

Santana lead the two girls to Millennium Park. They weren't able to go earlier because of the play. Santana knew Brittany really wanted to see the Bean and play around in the park, but settled when the girls voted shopping over sightseeing. Her eyes sparkled at the sight.

"San!" Brittany jumped and ran towards the reflective sculpture.

"Brit, calm down. Quit looking like such a tourist." Santana crossed her arms, trying to retain any fraction of cool about which Brittany was obviously carefree.

"I _am_ a tourist!" She looked back at Santana who was standing decidedly too far away, "This is awesome. Come here." Brittany took Santana by the hand and stood in front of their reflection. She then slid her arm around Santana's waist. Feeling Santana's eyes dart around the area and a little recoil, she shushed the girl saying, "Stop it. Let me put my arm around you. No one knows us."

"Sorry, it's just a reflex," she replied. "We look pretty hot," Santana said, admiring the image before them.

"Yeah, we'd make a hot couple," Brittany bit her lip, tilting her head downwards.

"I think so too."

Brittany began to walk away towards the overlook. Santana joined her. With the Bean and Jay Pritzker Pavilion behind them, they rested their arms on the banister and looked down at the closed ice skating rink. Brittany turned around, leaning back on the banister. Her palms rested on the stone, as she caught Santana eyeing her.

"So, when are you going to ask me?" Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" Santana was only slightly sure of what the blonde was implying.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone else. I don't even want to think about anyone else. You're not seeing anyone else. And, I hope you're not wanting to."

"Of course not."

"I want you, Santana. I've told you that. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine."

"Okay."

Brittany looked confused. "Okay…what?"

"I mean, okay. You're right. I want those things to."

"So…" Brittany drew it out.

Santana took one of Brittany's hands in her own, running her thumb across the girl's knuckles. She looked up at the girl awaiting her next sentence. "Be my girlfriend."

"Wait. Really?" Brittany's excitement lit up her face.

"Yes, really. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be yours."

Santana could feel the happiness radiating off of Brittany. It was pure bliss, feeling that this beautiful girl was hers. She wondered why she had ever hesitated in the first place. In this moment, nothing scared her. Adrenaline pumped through her body as the words left her lips. She leaned in slowly. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Their foreheads came together, as Brittany said softly, "I am yours. Proudly so." Brittany kissed Santana, placing her hands on the back of the girl's head. It was slow and deliberate. Brittany felt Santana smile into the kiss. It was the first time that Santana hadn't given a second thought to kissing her in public. This was a feeling Brittany could get used to.

They pulled out of the kiss, but stayed close together. Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany, as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute staring at the city lights around them.

"This is perfect," Brittany mumbled into Santana's skin.

"It really is. I wish it could be like this forever."

"It will be," said Brittany, nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck.

"One day, Brittany, we'll get out of Lima and thrive in a city like this," she spoke with confidence.

"We?"

"Only if you want to."

"I'll do anything with you. We can be independent ladies running the city by day, and come home to each other's arms every night."

"I could be down with that."

Santana reluctantly checked her phone. "Brit, we've got to head back soon, okay?"

"Okay, girlfriend," Brittany laughed, tugging on the girl's arm.

_I definitely can get used to this_. Santana thought.

Their fingers intertwined as the walked towards the Pavilion. Brittany stepped over the ropes that were there to obviously keep people off of the grass during the night.

"Britt, the grass is closed. Come on."

She walked backwards and called to Santana, "Who would have thought, Lima Heights Adjacent head bitch abiding! So unlike you, Santana." Brittany gave her a devilish grin.

"Hey, now. You really think I want to be getting these beautiful pumps dirty? You don't think I know my priorities?"

Brittany twirled around and started singing her version of "Maria" from _West Side Story. _

"SANTANAAA! I just met a girl named SANTANAAAA!"

Santana stood on the sidewalk, watching Brittany twirl on the grass. She was truly beautiful. "Come here, you goof."

Brittany flitted over. Santana reached out her hand and Brittany took it, happily. They walked like this, Santana on the concrete and Brittany with her feet in the grass. Brittany soon hopped back over the rope, slid her shoes back on, and walked towards the street with Santana.

"You're adorable," Santana said to the girl.

"I know," she shrugged.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the hotel. Entering the elevators up to their room, Brittany kissed the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks for tonight, San. It was really perfect."

"It really was."

"I know we're going to go back up there and just pretend to be friends, but do you think I could get some goodnight kisses in the bathroom before we go to sleep?"

"You don't even need to ask. If we're quiet, I wouldn't mind sneaking a few in bed with you either."

"Can we snuggle too?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I think it'd be impossible not to. I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as my _girlfriend_ without holding her."

Brittany stared straight ahead with her eyes wide open and a huge smile on her face. Nothing could compare to tonight. They both knew it.

_**So, fluff. I didn't add any of Sam and Kurt after their separation with the girls, so I'll definitely sneak that into the next chapter. I just wanted to get a foundation settled between Santana and Brittany. Things will build from here, now that they're girlfriends. Hope all is well. Let me know what you'd like to see happen. I'd really appreciate the input. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"Tonight was fun," Sam said as he and Kurt walked back to the hotel.

"It was. Who knew we'd have so much to talk about besides your obviously bottle blonde hair color." Kurt jested.

Sam petted his bangs. "Hey, now. I look great as a blonde."

"That you do."

They continued walking towards the hotel. About a block before, Kurt stopped in his tracks. Sam traveled a few paces before realizing. He then stopped and turned.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're close to the hotel and I didn't want miss an opportunity."

"For what?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we could do this again sometime," Kurt said.

"Like…"

"Like a date. When we get back to Lima. I realize it's not the best place to go out, but I could think of a few places I'd like to be wooed."

Sam smiled and stepped towards Kurt. "I'd really like that."

Kurt sighed a breath of relief. But, Sam had more to say.

He took Kurt's hand in his own. "I'd really like that because I really like you…" He trailed off.

Kurt looked up, "But…"

"But, I'm not out. Nor am I close to being out. And, you're amazing and so strong. You deserve someone just as strong in this situation. Sure, I can take people making fun of tonight and saying it was a double date, but I'm not sure if I can take getting taunted over and over again. I don't know if I'm ready."

Kurt dropped his hand. "Oh…"

"Look. I really want to take you on a date. I do. I've wanted to since I first saw you. I would want to secretly date you, but you shouldn't have to put up with that. Right now, I'm not the person you need me to be. I know that. I know what I need to do, but it will take time."

"I understand."

"Soon though. I just need to sort things out."

Sam took Kurt's hands in his and brought them to his lips to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles. He knew this was going to be hard, but Kurt was worth it. He knew Kurt would be there for him, as would Santana and Brittany. It was only a matter of time.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Q! Get out of the bathroom. Brits and I need to get ready for bed." Santana pounded on the door.

Quinn stepped out

"Those aren't pajamas," Brittany remarked at Quinn.

"No, they're not. I was just reapplying my makeup. Something you both should do before we sneak over to the boys in a bit."

"What are you talking about, Quinn? I'm not sneaking over anywhere." Rachel spoke.

Santana jumped at the voice, "Jesus, Hobbit. I did not know you were here." She put her hand on her chest.

"Oh, come on. You really thought we were going to be on a class trip and _not_ do something like this, Rachel. It's high school." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Fine. But, if I get caught I'm telling them you forced me."

Rachel walked to the front door and stood by Quinn.

"Well, are you two coming?" Quinn looked suspiciously at Santana and Brittany who hadn't moved from the bathroom door.

Brittany looked over to Santana with a disappointed half-smile that only Santana could decipher.

"I think Brits and I are going to stay here. There's a _Real Housewives_ marathon on tonight." Santana stepped towards the bed.

"Seriously, Lopez? Who are you? I thought that you'd be heading this party at the very least."

"Oh, come on. You think that I of all people want to hang out with Glee kids when I don't have to?" Santana thought this excuse would suffice, however, Quinn kept on.

"Cut that act. We both know very well that Santana never refuses a night of juvenile delinquency.

"I just don't feel like it. So, go on and get your party on with those nerds. Just promise me you won't get knocked up again." Santana said sternly.

"Hilarious, Santana. You're just jealous because you lost Puck to the whale and can't find any other man who wants to play with your fake rack." Quinn retorted, matching Santana's demeanor.

Santana shot up. Brittany knew that if she didn't intervene, Santana would smack the hell out of the other blonde.

"San," she said calmly. "Quinn, just go have fun with the others."

Quinn glared at Santana before turning her attention to Brittany. "I don't know how you put up with her hot and cold shit, B. You're welcome to leave her here and come join us. Wheels has a thing for you, you know. Plus, it'd be good for both of you to get with guys soon before the rumor that you two are playing house gets around."

"Oh, shut up," Santana interjected, "Brittany isn't remotely interested in that douchebag."

"Come on, Quinn. Let's just go." Rachel opened the door.

Quinn had one foot out of the door. She looked Santana up and down, and said, "What is going on with you?" She left before Santana could think of a response.

Santana walked back over to the bed and sat down. She crossed her legs and looked over at Brittany who had her back against the headboard.

"You okay? We could have gone. I don't mind," Brittany said, reaching out to the girl.

"No. I didn't want to go."

"Okay. Me neither."

"I know."

"I don't think you're hot and cold, San. I mean you are super hot," Brittany said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Brit. Sorry, I lost my temper a bit. I just have to get used to stuff like that I suppose. You know, if I want to change…"

Brittany scooted over to Santana, wrapping her legs around her back and hugging her from behind. She placed her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you. We'll work it out with Quinn. You'll still be head bitch, I promise. Just because you're changing doesn't mean you have to give those parts of yourself up."

"I know." Santana turned her head to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. She placed her hand on Brittany's thigh, lightly rubbing it up and down.

"We can do this. Together. Besides playing house sounds fun." Brittany joked.

"Ha. Yeah. But, none of that, 'Which one of you is the dude?' shit. I hate when people say that," Santana said.

"I was only joking, but you really want to play house with me?" Brittany laughed again.

"You'd be one sexy wife."

"You too, babe. You know, us being a couple doesn't mean we can't go hang out with our friends and whatever like tonight. I don't want you to think that," Brittany added.

Santana swung over to meet Brittany on the bed.

"I don't." Her fingers crawled up Brittany's arm. "I just thought it would be nice to have our first night as girlfriends alone in this room."

Brittany beamed. "And, if Rachel hadn't of left?"

"I would have told her that I heard Barbra was in town and staying in this very hotel to keep a low profile. She would have been out the door in a second."

"I love the way you think."

"Right back at you."

They paused for a minute, basking in the moment. They were alone and happy. Santana inched closer to the blonde, waiting for her to speak again. It was unhurried and comfortable. They soaked in their surroundings without a care in the world.

"Come here." Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into a kiss. They giggled as Santana slipped one arm behind Brittany to move them further up.

"I'm so happy you're my girlfriend, Brittany. I'm so lucky." Santana said between passionate kisses.

"Me too, S," She gave her a quick kiss and looked deep into her eyes, "Now, make love to me."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"The girls are coming over just a heads up," Puck told Kurt and Sam who had arrived after the rest of the group.

"Oh, boy." Kurt said sarcastically.

A minute later, someone rapped on the door. Finn opened it to find Quinn and Rachel. Quinn walked in as Rachel politely asked, "May we come in?"

"Ladies, nice to see you!" Puck yelled, "Where's B and Satan?"

"They're not coming for some strange reason," Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Gayyyy!" Puck exclaimed before feeling Kurt's glare and recanting. "Sorry, Kurt," he added.

"Mhmm." Kurt looked up as he folded his sweater.

Soon, Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren snuck down to join the group. Somehow, Puck had gotten hold of some alcohol to no one's surprise. People ended up playing ten fingers and spin the bottle. However, neither lasted too long. The group just sat around and laughed together. Puck hadn't gotten enough to get everyone drunk, so they all shared. Kurt and Sam were the only two to stay completely sober. Stealing glances at each other throughout the night, they made mindless conversation and laughed along with everyone.

"Jesus, when are these people going back to their rooms? I need my beauty sleep." Kurt whispered to Sam.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like soon. I'm pretty sure Rachel and Quinn just kissed. I bet Finn is mad he suggested spin the bottle now," Sam commented. "We could text Santana or Brittany to see if we could join them…"

Kurt gave him a sideways look. "You really think that they are going to want us to join them when they are alone in a hotel room after spending an amazingly romantic night together?"

"Well, wh—oh, no. Ha. You're right. Want to get a snack from the vending machine or something?"

"I will watch you get a snack from the vending machine. So, yes."

Kurt and Sam got up from the couch and made their way to the vending machine. Stowed away in a bay area were both the ice and snack vendors. Sam put his coins into the slot as he made his decision. All of as sudden he felt something cold hit his neck and slide down the back of his shirt.

"Three points!" Kurt exclaimed.

He grabbed at his neck with his hand. "What the?"

Turning around, Sam saw Kurt's hand grab another ice cube and smirk.

"Kurt. Put the ice down." He joked and approached the smaller boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my amazing aptitude for sports surprise you?"

"Throwing ice down someone's shirt is hardly a sport."

"Yes, sorry. I forgot I was talking to a football star."

Sam inched closer to the icebox.

"Don't even think about it, Sam."

He grinned. "What are you going to do about it?" He grabbed a cube, holding it like a grenade above the boy. He hand Kurt backed into the corner.

"I swear, if you put that in my hair, I will kill you. It took me two hours to do this beautiful styling this morning."

"Oh, stop. It took you twenty minutes. I was there, you forget."

"Still." Kurt used this opportunity to duck under Sam's arm and back him into the corner. As he was evading attack, Kurt slipped and fell onto Sam's chest. His jovial demeanor soon changed. Looking up into Sam's eyes, he slowly pulled away, leaving his hand on Sam's strong chest.

Sam felt the tension between them. He slipped his hand behind Kurt's head, slowly as to not scare Kurt away. Almost simultaneously, they closed their eyes and reached each other's lips. The kiss was soft. Their lips stuck together as Sam's other hand reached Kurt's back to pull him closer. Kurt's hand was still on Sam. He could feel the blonde boy's heartbeat.

They stayed like this for a few moments, moving in sync with one another. It was quiet; their lips made little sound. Sam found a rhythm with Kurt, almost as if they had done this a million times before.

Ice fell from the maker and into the bucket. The noise startled Kurt. He pulled away quickly. The boys stood looking at each other for a moment. Kurt ran his hands down his clothes and folded his arms.

"Well…that wasn't supposed to happen," Kurt sighed.

"No. No, it wasn't," Sam didn't move.

It wasn't uncomfortable nor was it wrong. In a lot of ways, it felt right. However, Kurt knew what Sam had said before was true. They were in different places. Kurt couldn't handle being back in the closet any more than Sam could handle being pushed out.

_Damn, teenage hormones. _Kurt thought.

"Let's just walk back. I'm sor—" Sam was cut off.

"Don't apologize. We did nothing wrong." Kurt's heartfelt comment comforted Sam. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Kurt like that, but he couldn't help it. Kurt knew that. Sam just wished it could have lasted longer.

_Damn, ice machine_. He thought.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Brittany fell off of Santana and back onto the bed. Laying her head on the girl's stomach, Santana snuggled into her girlfriend. Brittany played with the Santana's hair, pushing it away from her face. It stuck to Brittany's skin. She ran her fingers down the length of Santana's locks, feeling the post-sex sweat at the top of her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Santana." Brittany said still running her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana sat up on her elbows. She looked over at Brittany who was smiling down at her.

"You are too." Santana placed a light kiss on Brittany's stomach before laying her head back down.

Brittany felt her Santana start shaking. For a split second, she worried the girl was crying, but then realized she was stifling a laugh.

"What in the world are you laughing about?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." She kept laughing, "I just can't believe you topped me like that."

Brittany let out a laugh. "Whatever. You were the one who insisted on wearing those heels and nothing else for our second go. It's not my fault that I wanted to see your pumps in the air."

Santana slithered up to Brittany's side. "Yeah, well. I _am_ incredibly sexy."

"Yes, you are."

Santana snaked an arm underneath the girl. They held each other tight.

"I love this so much," Brittany said, "Seriously. I'm wrapped up in the sheets in an after sex haze with my girlfriend. What could be better?"

"Nothing, B." Santana kissed the girl's chest.

"Can't we just fall asleep like this?"

"I suppose we could, but I don't think Quinn or Rachel would enjoy walking in on us."

"I guess you're right," Brittany mumbled. "I hate clothes. Promise me that in the future we can have naked days."

"Promise. Any time you want."

Brittany swung her legs around the bed and began to slip her shorts back on.

Taking her sheet up, Santana covered herself and propped herself up against the headboard.

"Brit?"

Brittany looked back. "Yeah, S?"

Santana looked down for a second before meeting her girlfriend's blue eyes.

"You make me really happy."

Brittany turned her body around and grabbed Santana gingerly, pulling her close to her half-naked body. She didn't speak, but kissed Santana's forehead deliberately, pouring every word she could think of into their loving embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

It was a half past nine as the girls slowly got up and dressed for their remaining hours in the city. Rachel had already been up for quite sometime, but didn't dare stir for fear of waking Quinn—or worse—Santana. But, the alarms rang soon enough, and it was time to start the day.

Brittany stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Quinn stood in front of the hallway mirror, tightening her ponytail. She caught Santana's sleepy eyes in the reflection. The girl had waited until the last possible moment to breach the hotel bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Quinn directed at a grumpy Santana.

"Sunshine's here? I thought Rachel sent her to a crack house…" Brittany looked confused as she squeezed the water from her hair.

Santana pushed herself up from the bed.

"She means me, B."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense."

Santana stretched before bending over to rifle through her suitcase. Brittany sat on the bed in her towel watching her girlfriend. Santana looked over her shoulder at the girl and smiled, knowing exactly what Brittany was thinking about. After Quinn and Rachel had gone to bed the night before, the girls intertwined their limbs, whispering, "I love you's" until they both fell asleep. It was not a night they would soon forget.

Brittany walked over to grab her clothes from the suitcase next to Santana's. She hip bumped Santana, eliciting a quiet laugh and sleepy, "Stoppp." Brittany moved over to kiss Santana's shoulder; her eyes caught Quinn's in the mirror before darting away.

Soon, the girls were ready to go. They met downstairs with the rest of the gang and headed to brunch. Brittany made sure not to get too comfortable with Santana, as she felt Quinn's eyes all over the two of them. Santana hadn't noticed, and Brittany wanted to keep it that way. However, this didn't stop her from occasionally rubbing Santana's thigh with her fingers or brushing her leg against the girl. Any contact between the two of them was like fireworks for Brittany. It made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and sent shivers up and down her body. She had no idea how one person could make her feel like that, but knew enough that she never wanted it to stop.

Midway through the meal, Mr. Schuester proposed a toast to the members, saying how well behaved they had been and how great this year has been overall. He was proud; as were they. The end of the year was fast approaching. Summer was on the horizon. No school. No glee. Just Santana and Brittany spending everyday together. But, they both knew it wouldn't be that easy. They still had a long road ahead of them.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

After brunch, the kids roamed around, soaking up as much of the city as they could. Brittany danced ahead of the group with Tina. Kurt walked enrapt in conversation with Rachel. The group was together and happy. She strolled along with her arms crossed, glancing from building to building and from friend to friend. It was moments like these where Santana couldn't fathom leaving Glee club no matter how many times she threatened.

She felt someone walk beside her.

"I know, you know."

"What's with the cryptic language, Quinn?" Santana remarked still walking with her arms folded. Both girls had impeccable posture as they strolled along. Neither looked at the other, just faced forward at the oncoming traffic.

"About you and Brittany."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana deadpanned.

"Sure you don't," Quinn replied sarcastically. "I'm a pretty smart girl, Santana. And, just as intuitive and conniving as you are. Coach bred us well. I know you. You know me."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"It's obvious, Santana. I have eyes. _And ears_," Quinn paused, "She's good for you. And, you're good for her, too…in a weird way."

Santana stayed silent. A scowl etched across her face. She didn't dare look at Quinn, fearing her face may break and give it all away.

"Alright, well. I miss you as my friend, Santana. I'm just trying to say that I know; and, it's fine. I wish we could talk like we used to."

Santana scrunched up her lips and mumbled, "Mhmm."

Quinn walked away from the girl to join up with Brittany and Tina. Santana felt tense as she tried to process what happened. She kicked herself for not owning up to something she was over the moon about. _It will take time._ She thought.

Santana and Quinn hadn't been that close for a while now. Neither really knew why. Santana spent all of her time with Brittany; and, outside of the Cheerios, Quinn didn't hang out with them. _That's my fault._ Santana drifted from friends. It's what she did. She never let anyone get too close with the exception of Brittany. Those two had been joined at the hip ever since they met. Now it was time for Santana to apply what Brittany had taught her about friendship and let Quinn in.

All of this stress melted away when Brittany looked back at Santana, motioning for her to join them. With just a look, Brittany could relax her. Those butterflies the blonde always talked about filled her stomach. Santana's confidence in their relationship grew stronger with every look and touch. It was funny how much Santana learned from Brittany. She was assuming responsibility and growing, becoming more comfortable with herself and-_even worse_—more likable to those around her.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

They had been in the van for almost four hours now. Santana checked her watch. It was nearing eight. Brittany had fallen asleep within the first hour, leaving Santana to her own devices. She looked so peaceful and adorable with her head cushioned by Santana's sweatshirt bunched up against the window. Before drifting off, Brittany had taken another sweater and draped between them, allowing her to hold Santana's hand out of anyone else's sight. Even in sleep, Brittany hadn't let go.

At the beginning of the ride, the group sang along to the radio, occasionally busting out a few show tunes. Honestly, who could expect any less from a Glee club? But, the van grew quiet, as the sun got lower in the sky; and Mr. Schuester turned down the radio volume once the kids began plugging their ears with their own music. Santana kept her earphones in, but couldn't fall asleep. She had never been able to sleep on trips. She instead peered outside of the window, and watched the others around her. She turned her head to the left to see Quinn with her head resting on the seat.

Santana reached over and tapped Quinn lightly with the tips of her fingers. Quinn's eyes flickered and met Santana's. The Latina took out her earphones and spoke softly.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"We're a long way from those first class Cheerio flights, huh?" Santana joked.

Quinn smiled, "Yeah. This isn't so bad though."

"No. It's not."

Quinn leaned forward to look at Brittany. "She out like a light per usual."

"Yep. I don't know how she does it."

"So," Quinn raised her eyebrows knowingly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "So. I miss the three of us."

"And?"

Santana breathed deeply. "And, what you said earlier. I know what you're talking about."

Quinn laughed, "I knew it."

"Yeah, well. Don't go blabbing it. We're not ready for everyone to know just yet."

"So, are you all girlfriends?"

"As of yesterday, yes."

"Wow," Quinn's eyes widened as she bobbed her head.

"What?"

"I just never took you for the commitment type."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Quinn reached over and put her hand on Santana's leg. She knew how vulnerable Santana must be feeling. She needed to reassure her.

"I'm happy for you, you know."

Santana looked up, holding back tears. She laughed at herself.

"Thanks, Quinn. God, how did we get to be like this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Santana took Quinn's hand in hers. "You know, you can do a million times better than Finn, right? I mean, he's shit in bed. Plus, he's kind of oblivious."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah. I know. It's really not worth it."

"Thank God you realize that."

Quinn and Santana's conversation stemmed from there. They sunk back into a comfortable relationship, quickly rehashing old conversations that never seemed to bore them. They chatted about everything they've been missing in each other's lives. Things that are seemingly unimportant, yet to a best friend, they mean so much. It was remarkable to Santana how easily the two could fall back into an old pattern, this time laced with a greater appreciation and respect. Along the way, both girls apologized for previous quips and future criticisms. They spoke for the remainder of the trip, vowing to have more nights like this. They were going to be happier—less alone, less afraid.

Alas, the van pulled into the school's parking lot. Santana woke Brittany up, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go. They walked out into the fresh night air together. The students said their goodbyes and thank you's to Mr. Schuester. They hugged each other and said they'd see each other at school.

Parents sat in their cars, honking for their children to get in. Santana stood on the curb looking for any sign of a familiar car. Brittany saw her parents but remained with Santana.

"Back to reality, B," Santana said, her eyes still searching for her car.

"Yep. But it's going to be different, right?"

"Yes, it is," she looked over at the blonde, "_girlfriend_."

Brittany smiled and bit her lower lip. "You see your car?"

"Nope. I knew I should have just left my ride in the parking lot. They probably forgot about me."

"No way. They'll be here any minute."

Brittany's parents drove up along the curb where the girls stood.

"Need a lift, Santana?" Brittany's father said.

"Um. I don't know. They said they'd be here. I think I'm going to wait."

"We'll wait with you," Mr. Pierce said.

"No. No. It's fine."

Brittany reaffirmed her father's statement, "We'll stay."

Santana tried calling her parent's cell phones and the home number a couple of times before finally reaching her father. Brittany only heard Santana's side of the conversation, but knew what her father was saying. Another excuse, having to do with work or hospital beneficiaries.

"Uh, huh. Yeah. No, It's fine. I'll find a ride. I'll see you all when you get back. Okay. Bye."

Santana hung up the phone. She looked up at Brittany and her father.

Mr. Pierce looked at her caringly, "Need a ride?"

She climbed in without hesitation. It wasn't the first time the Pierces had helped her out in times like this.

"What'd he say this time?" Mr. Pierce said bluntly.

"Dad," Brittany glared at her father.

"Just that they thought I was coming back tomorrow night, and are out of town on some business thing. They'll be back late tomorrow, I guess."

"Mhmm," Mr. Pierce mumbled, "You can stay with us tonight, if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to get settled back at mine."

"To the Lopez's it is."

They sat in silence for most of the trip. Somehow Brittany was just as exhausted as Santana even though she had slept the whole way home. Soon, they pulled up to the house. Santana grabbed her suitcase, hugged the two Pierce's and made her way inside.

Once the door closed, Santana put her back against the door and slid down to the marble floor. Her legs cooled on the ground below her. If she spoke, she was sure her voice would echo through the foyer and up the grand staircase. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She thought about how many times she had stayed alone in her house. _Too many to count_. She didn't pity herself. She had a great life and great friends. Still, it would be nice to have parents who at least checked in. They blamed her for pushing them away, which she did, but who could blame her. She was going through some confusing and stressful times. She didn't even want to think about telling her parents that she was gay. This was the problem with coming home to an empty house. She couldn't escape her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. _Maybe I should have gone to Brit's_. She looked to her phone to text Brittany.

She typed: _B. Do you think I could take your dad up on his offer? _

Looking up, she sighed and deleted the text. Gathering strength, she stood up. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Brittany.

_Come to the front door. I didn't want to ring the doorbell and scare you._

Santana felt relieved. She opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You gonna invite me in?" Brittany asked. She had her suitcase with her.

Santana opened the door wider and Brittany walked in. She closed the door. Brittany grabbed Santana's suitcase as well as her own and started up the stairs towards Santana's room.

"Thanks for coming over, B." Santana said. It was as if Brittany had read her mind.

Brittany walked back down the couple of stairs, placed the luggage beside her, and took Santana's lips with her own. She pulled away, and rested her hands on the Latina's shoulders.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany spoke as she picked up the bags and headed back up the stairs.

Santana followed behind her, thinking about how lucky she was to have such an amazing girl in her life. All of the stress and worry faded from her body. The only thought in her mind was that of holding her girlfriend as they slept.

_**Hello, there. Let me know what you want to see. Also, I edited the rest of the chapters and will be reuploading them, so if things are missing for a bit that is why. Seriously though, your all's input would be infinitely helpful. Let me know what's up. You can rant if you'd like. I don't care. Anything goes! Thanks again. **_


End file.
